Shining Light
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: As one of the Legendary Angels of the Grand Seal, Duty-bound Yuugi Motou knew his role in life was set and the Gods had no other plans for him other than to serve the people of his world and homeland, but when he starts to hear rumors of his dead fiance, Atem Faenor, being alive, Yuugi finally decides to take charge of his own Fate and find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria: I sat down one weekend and read this story from the beginning to the current chapter, and I decided that I didn't like the way it was written and where it was headed. I can see so many mistakes and I cringe at them and you guys probably do as well. I worked hard on this story before I started it a couple of months ago, from the the continents and the Angels and I wanted to do _right _by this story and thus the reasoning for me starting over which doesn't happen often. So, without further ado, here is the re-vamped version of Shining Light! I hope you guys like this version as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I claim no right to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh nor do I own some of the words used in the story, those belong to _Grey Company. _

* * *

_"This precious world of ours, Alata, was a world of hope, prosperity and ideals. No matter the race, the people stood united, strong and determined. The Gods, celebrated, but mysterious, watched over us with the pride a parent would have of their child, and blessed us with the gift of magic; letting us run free to do with it as we pleased. Tragically, such a gift in the hands of men-be it elf, beast-kin, or human was destined to bring darkness and destruction._

_This bringer of despair, Zorc Necrophades, tore Alata asunder and broke the precious ties that kept us together, but one brave soul stepped forward and sealed Zorc away into the darkness from whence he came, but at the cost of seven souls. Grateful for the sacrifice, the people dubbed these warriors "Angels." These "Angels." were tasked with protecting the seven seals used to put Zorc away, not only sacrificing their livelihood, but their sense of self, for they were only known as "Angels," nothing more, nothing less._

_This title of "Angels of the Grand Seal." passed from the first generation to the second, third, fifth and so on until the seventh appeared; broken and filled with distrust at the constant dependence the people thrust upon them. However, this seventh generation is special, for they are strong and filled with the fire of the first generation. Let us listen to the story of the seventh generation-the last generation and the ones who finally gave us the freedom we once had."_

_- Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou - Chapter One: Prosperity's Descent._

**Chapter One: Fragile Beginnings**

The sound of an arrow piercing the air interrupted the tranquility of the courtyard, but the owner of said arrow smiled in triumph as the target was hit with deadly accuracy. The archer lowered his longbow and wiped the sweat from his pale forehead, scrunching up his nose as the sweat stained his arm warmers. It was getting hotter as the hour grew later, but he had no intention of going inside the cool corridors of his home just yet. His aim had degraded in the last two months and he was dreadfully disappointed when he failed to hit more than half of the targets when he started this morning. It was an embarrassment to not only his teacher, but to himself as well.

He had spent too much time dealing with the politics of his nation and dabbling in social gatherings, but his grandfather insisted that he needed to be seen among the élite so that the people may know their future ruler's face. He thought different. The élite were nothing but haughty men and women who wanted the power his home was surrounded in and his grandfather _knew _that and he didn't understand why the current ruler did nothing about it.

It was maddening

"_At last! I have found you, little master!"_

The relieved and rough sounding words caused him to turn in surprise to see a tall, broad-shouldered man simply dressed in black and gold-edged robes, but the smile the man was wearing caused his shoulders to slump in relief.

"You scared me, is something the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong, Yuugi. I was just wondering where you were." the newcomer placed his fit arms behind his back and looked around the courtyard, his aquamarine eyes taking in the scene with amusement and approval. "I take it that you have started practicing again?"

Yuugi fiddled with the edge of his longbow before laying it against the three-tier stone fountain. "I needed something to take away my frustration." he lowered his gaze and felt his cheeks heat in shame. "It has been months since I have practiced."

A well-callused hand tipped Yuugi's chin back up. "And, that is no fault of yours, little master. After all, you are to be the next leader of Solaria, one of the greatest nations of Alata."

Yuugi forced a sigh past his parched lips. "I think other certain places would be inclined to disagree with you on that notion, Asher."

Asher smiled at his retort, his light eyes taking on a darker hue. "The Celestial Alliance is nothing but power mongers, Yuugi. Dogs fighting over a well-worn bone."

"A well-worn bone Alata may be, but it is something worth fighting over. Or, rather, something worth fighting the rest over." Yuugi lips thinned as the words left his mouth.

The Celestial Alliance-Three Empires that resided over seventy percent of Alata for more than four hundred years and no one was stupid enough to oust them and no one was brave enough to challenge their place.

"Aldeon, Memorias and Aerandir will not touch Mt. Methdras, Solaria and the Ember Islands." Asher retorted. "We agreed when the Alliance was formed that those specific lands were not to be touched."

"Nevertheless, that does not stop them from entering and leaving our air spaces." Yuugi countered swiftly. "The Alliance does what they please, regardless of what the Neutral Territories think on the matter."

Asher frowned at his tone. "You know how arrogant the Alliance is, and you have never put much thought into their actions, so what changed all of a sudden?"

"Nothing has changed." Yuugi protested, but there was no heat in it. "I am just frustrated."

"With your grandfather."

"Yes." Yuugi closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten before returning his attention to Asher once again. "I knew that being in the spotlight as the heir of Solaria was going to be a trial, but I would have never imagined it would cause me to want to rip my hair out at the roots."

Asher threw his head back and let out a roaring laugh. "The game of cat and mouse is not as fun as you thought it would be, eh?" Asher's shoulders continued shaking with laughter. "It will take some time to become the sly cat that you need to be, little master."

"I liked being a small mouse who just wanted some cheese." Yuugi drawled sarcastically, earning another roar of laughter from Asher. He waited until the man's laughter quieted down before asking his next question. "I know there is a reason you came looking for me today Asher, what is it?"

"You have not ventured into the city for a few days and I wanted to know why." Asher leaned down to get a better look at Yuugi's face. "Despite your duties, you do not fail to explore the city if you have the opportunity."

"I just wasn't in the mood." Yuugi replied heavily, shuffling his sandaled feet on the stone ground. "And, I wanted to get some-"

"Is it the rumors again?" Asher interrupted smoothly, his aquamarine eyes darkening with sympathy. "It has been two years, little master."

"Two years are not enough." Yuugi said roughly, turning his head away from Asher's knowing eyes. "It is not _enough."_

"His Highness' disappearance was through no fault of your own, Yuugi." Asher murmured, taking Yuugi's shoulders in his hands and making him face him. "Atem cared deeply for you and you know that."

"I know and that is why it hurts to hear them say that he is alive and his seal is still active." Yuugi said hoarsely. "Do you know how much it hurts to hear them say that Atem is still alive somewhere, Asher?"

"No, I do not know how much it hurts." Asher stated honestly. "I do not how much it hurts to lose your fiancé, but I do feel the world's worry about losing an Angel."

Yuugi flinched harshly at Asher's remark. Atem Faenor, Crown Prince of the Empire of Aldeon and the Angel of Shadows was his fiancé and Yuugi was not ashamed to say that he had fallen deeply in love with Atem over time and he was happy that those feelings were returned. Despite that Atem's homeland was a part of the Celestial Alliance and his own home was a part of the Neutral Territories, it was the fact that both of them were Angels of the Grand Seals-he of Light and Atem of Shadow- that allowed them to marry.

Of course, their engagement was met with speculation and wariness, but his people and Atem's soon warmed to the idea and Yuugi found himself travelling between Solaria and Aldeon often to visit Atem's family. He was happy and he grew fond of his fiancé's family; Seto, Atem's cousin, in particular.

Tragically, his happiness was short-lived and he would never forget that spring morning two years ago when his grandfather and Asher told him that Atem had disappeared from the palace in Hadrian City. And Yuugi, frightened for Atem, offered to be a part of the search party, but his valor and eagerness was quickly shot down by not only his grandfather and Atem's family, but also Noah Mellyrn, the Angel of the Earth who was having an affair with the Fourth Prince, Mokuba Adrian Kaiba. They already had one Angel missing, they did not need another.

Unfortunately, Atem was never found and Yuugi, heartbroken, fell into despair and the relationship between Solaria and Aldeon soured. So much, that the citizens of Solaria eagerly burned Aldeon flags in the capital, Trinity City. Solarians hated Aldans and Aldans hated Solarians.

Atem would have been saddened at the state of his two homes.

"I miss him," Yuugi whispered sadly. "So very much."

Asher hummed in agreement. "As do I, little master. I grew fond of that young fool, as did your grandfather."

Yuugi smiled, sadly, as he remembered the relationship between his grandfather and Atem, it was a relationship of that of a grandfather and grandson; just as Yuugi had wanted.

"I apologize." Asher murmured suddenly. "I did not mean to upset you."

"You did nothing wrong, Asher." Yuugi reassured gently, picking up his bow and a fresh arrow from the quiver. "I need to be able to discuss Atem without the urge to sob like a child."

"You miss him." Asher stated firmly. "There is nothing wrong with the way you react toward the rumors. I just do not want you to get your hopes up."

"I am aware that Atem is dead and gone." Yuugi said, turning his body toward the targets and readying his bow and arrow. "I have no intention of getting my hopes up."

"And the seal?" Asher asked tentatively. "What of it?"

"I have tried multiple times to sense his shadow seal, and I have only felt a margin of its power." Yuugi fired the shot and smiled as the arrow hit its target. "It too will fade with time." he lowered his bow slowly and reached for another arrow. "It will not upset the balance too badly, but it is the last thing I am worried about, Asher. Atem meant the world to me and to Aldeon, and it would do him no justice if we forgot about him as if he never exists. So, I will never forget him, never."

"No one will forget about Atem, little master." Asher murmured, a sadness surrounding him and making his chest feel heavy. "No one."

* * *

Darkness covered Solaria and Yuugi found himself on his bedroom balcony staring up at the star-lit sky. His nose twitched as the wind caused his blond bangs to whip in his face causing him to lift a pale hand and place them behind his ears. He hopped on the railing and let his sandaled feet swing back and forth before returning his attention back to sky where an airship was taking off and leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Trinity City glowed like a sea of stars at night with the Azurite street lights twinkling merrily and the buildings themselves alive with activity. From here, he could see many of the citizens coming and going-some leaving the continent or heading home for the night.

He longed to go out and explore, but the whispers about Atem being alive caused him to hole up inside his room and the many corridors of the Motou Manor. Yuugi had no want to hear about his dead fiancé and he did not want to give himself any false hope, but a part of him was curious about the increase in the rumors lately. Was someone spreading them intentionally or was Atem really...?

"Alive." Yuugi finished softly. "These rumors didn't start until a month ago, could some have seen a look-alike?"

Before Yuugi could any further thought into the matter, a knock came from his bedroom door and his grandfather's rough voice called for him.

"Yuugi? Are you in here?"

"Out here, Grandpa!" Yuugi called back, jumping off the railing to greet his grandfather, sighing mentally as he dusted off his white and gold tunic and trousers. It was a peaceful night and he did not want a scolding at the state of his appearance.

Sugoroku Motou, Twenty-Sixth Archduke of Solaria, appeared at the doorway leading into his bedroom from the balcony, dressed impeccably in robes of black and red that melded well against his tan skin, but Yuugi frowned at the look of disapproval he received from his grandfather. What had he done to deserve such a look?

"Good evening, my boy." Sugoroku stepped onto the balcony and pressed a kiss to Yuugi's wind-swept hair. "I was told that you missed dinner, why?"

"I wasn't very hungry." Yuugi replied. "I will grab something before I turn in for the night."

Sugoroku nodded in approval. "Asher has informed me that you are worried about these atrocious rumors about Atem."

"I am not worried about some silly rumors!" Yuugi turned his back to his grandfather and folded his arms, he did not have to turn around to see the elderly man shaking his head and frowning.

"I know that you loved him-"

"I always will." Yuugi interrupted him swiftly. "Therefore, I know he is gone and I am trying to move on, but we can't silence the people."

"No, we cannot." Sugoroku murmured, regretful. "I am sorry that you have to even hear about it, and with the anniversary coming up soon."

Yuugi stiffened at the reminder. The anniversary of Atem's disappearance was coming up in just three days and because of the hateful relationship between Solaria and Aldeon, Yuugi would have to mourn in silence and continue with his day as if nothing was wrong. He hated it that he could not mourn for Atem properly.

It was not fair

"March 5th, GS 764." Yuugi stated grimly. "One month before his birthday."

"Yuugi, my boy." Sugoroku wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "We will go to Twilight Island we will mourn properly, yes?"

"Yes." Yuugi replied, ignoring the sting of tears. "Thank you, grandfather."

"You're very welcome, my boy."

* * *

A/N: Well? I like this version a lot better than the other one, and before everyone starts, I did mention that no updates would come up before Spring Break, but I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria: Spring Break is here! Well, _almost _here. I decided to post early because what the hell, right? I'm glad everyone likes this new version as much as I do and the only thing I can say is enjoy the story.

**Happy Super Early Birthday Teenie!**

Disclaimer: I claim no right to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh nor do I own some of the words used in the story, those belong to _Grey Company. _

* * *

_"As the Angels continued to make their mark on the world and the people themselves, It did not take them long to realize that they could change the world with a snap of the fingers, for they were the saviors of it, were they not? But, instead of being greedy and controlling, they took the skies and to Solaria where they lived in peace with a small tribe of Light Elves until the people needed them once again."_

_-Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou: Chapter Two - Skyward._

Chapter Two: Lower World

The date marked on the calendar was bright red and did wonders to draw Yuugi's attention to it, but in a fit of frustration, he ripped it from his wall and threw into the low flame of his fireplace. He knew what date it was and he did not need a stupid calendar to tell him that it was the second anniversary of his fiancé's death.

The servant's whispers did a fine job of that. They knew what day it was and were currently in a cheerful mood about the fact that the Crown Prince of Aldeon was dead for two years on this bright and sunny day. It made Yuugi nauseous and if he could, he would punish them in the harshest way possible, but his grandfather warned him not to do anything that would draw suspicion to himself. The nobles always kept a closer eye on him on this day-seeing if he would make the dreadful mistake of lashing out on someone who would celebrate his former fiancé's death.

It was one of the few occasions that his people made him angered and disgusted.

"Knock, knock, little master." Asher's low timber voice came from the open doorway. "I came to inform you that the airship is ready to depart and I have a message from your grandfather."

"Oh?"

"He will be unable to come with you to Twilight Island." Asher stated grimly. "The nobles are demanding a meeting with him about this year's Azuredite production."

"The Azuredite production?" Yuugi repeated drolly. "If I remember correctly, the production is up more than fifty percent this month. There is no need to have a meeting about it."

Asher shrugged, but Yuugi was not blind to see that the man was upset about the nobles pulling such a childish trick. They knew Yuugi and Sugoroku left for Twilight Island every year around this same time and as much as Yuugi hated to admit it-those bastards were catching on.

"It is quite alright." Yuugi said, a wave of exhaustion coming over him at the thought of fighting the nobles. "I will go to the island on my own this year-" he stopped when Asher huffed at his words. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"I will take your grandfather's place this year, little master." Asher said firmly. "If that is alright with you?"

"It's-" Yuugi halted his words and smiled weakly in the face of Asher's pleading. "It's more than alright, Asher. I would be happy if you were to come with me to Twilight Island."

"Good." Asher moved toward him and tugged down his black cloak clasped it on the front tightly. "I have a few choice words for our dear, Atem."

Yuugi chuckled as Asher moved to collect his small bag. "I could not imagine what you have to say to him."

"I have plenty of things and memories to talk about, little master." Asher stated firmly. "If you would come along now? The airship is waiting."

* * *

Twilight Island was small and inconspicuous, which was one of the many reasons why Yuugi decided to have a small shrine dedicated to Atem built here. Though the Island was abundant with plant life and water, it was also the home to his guardian beast, a light dragon by the name of Angelus, and the home to his Light Seal. No would dare disturb the dragon or his seal for fear of harsh punishment and death at the claws of Angelus.

"She does not like me all too well." Asher murmured as they stepped off the airship and on to the small dock, the island provided. "Angelus thinks me a fool."

Yuugi blinked at the scathing tone Asher held. "If that is the case, then why did you accompany me?"

"I did not want you to go alone and I truly did have a few words for Atem." Asher said, his face wary at the thought of running into Angelus. "I can put up with Angelus' scathing words for a few hours so that you may see him. It is worth it."

"Thank you, Asher, but really, I don't want you to do that."

"I did not want you to go alone." Asher repeated gently. "I know that you would probably prefer privacy, I think it is best to mourn with a friend or family. It is not something you should do alone, little master."

"Asher." Yuugi whispered, turning his head so that the older man could not see his eyes shining with tears. He hated it when Asher got to him like this; he was just as good as Atem with making him cry and getting him emotional.

"Come along, little master." Asher commanded, grinning and placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "We mustn't keep His Highness waiting."

"Right, of course."

Thanks to Twilight Island's small size, it did not take either men long to find their destination. In the center of the Island, stood Atem's resting place, which was a simple tombstone with the Prince's name, birth date, death and his Shadow symbol displayed proudly on top. It was of a simple design, but Atem was never one for grandeur.

The sight of the small tomb caused Yuugi's vision to blur with un-shed tears and he would have turned back had it not been for a low growl causing the trees to rumble. The ground shook for a brief moment before Angelus' large white form appeared her white and gold wings folded back. Yuugi nodded his head in her direction and held out a hand, smiling when Angelus lowered her head and allowed him to rub her snout.

"I was expecting you." Angelus rumbled kindly. "It is good to see you again, little light."

"It is good to see you again as well, Angelus." Yuugi chuckled when Angelus rubbed his face in greeting before turning her attention to Asher. "Now-"

"What is this puny human doing here?" Angelus questioned, moving her large, horned head in the man's direction. "I see no reason for a silly, witless human to grace these grounds."

"I am here because I wanted to visit His Highness grave." Asher stated. "I am not here to fight with the likes of you, Angelus."

"With the likes of me?" Angelus repeated mockingly. "What if I am ready for a fight, puny human?" Angelus playfully lunged toward Asher, sweeping her tail in amusement when Asher growled in irritation. "Are you going to fight me?"

"Angelus." Yuugi called calmly, forestalling the dragon's next words. "Please, that is enough. Asher has taken time out of his day to escort me, so, please, do not antagonize him."

Angelus huffed and moved her large head back toward the Angel. "I will do so because you have requested this of me, but I hope that puny human will not think he is getting off lightly."

"Oh, believe me, I won't." Asher snapped, watching as Angelus crawled away and back into the thick trees of the forest. "Damned Dragon..."

"My words extend toward you as well, Asher." Yuugi said, smiling weakly when Asher huffed. "Come, I want to say a few prayers before I visit my seal."

"Yes, little master."

Yuugi slowly approached his fiancé's grave, his footsteps loud thanks to the fallen leafs. He placed a hand on the grave and swept the dead leafs off the magnificent stone.

"Hello, Atem." Yuugi whispered, his arms struggling not to embrace the stone. "It's good to see you again." Yuugi turned back to Asher to see his friend's back was turn out of respect, but he could see the tension in Asher's shoulders. "Happy Birthday, Atem." he continued, turning back to the stone. "I wanted to see you and tell you that and that I miss you, very much."

Yuugi slid to his knees and clasped his hands in prayer. "We didn't always believe in the same Gods, you in Ra, and I in Slifer, but I pray to both of them that you have arrived safely in the Ethereal Realm where your predecessors and ancestors embrace you happily."

Yuugi bit his lips to hold back his tears. "There have been rumors that you are alive and I cannot help, but to embrace them and hope that it's true, but here you are, still gone. I do not know who started such an atrocious rumor, but there are always just a little bit of truth in rumors, right?" he continued when the wind ruffled his hair. "I-I love you, Atem. I will always love you."

"Little master." Asher murmured his tone sympathetic. "I-" Asher stopped, for he did not know what to say to comfort his lord and friend. What does one say to ease the pain of losing a loved one?

"Did you have something to say to Atem, Asher?" Yuugi asked, lowering his hands and turning to the older man. "I'm sure that he would love to hear from you again."

"I-It's quite alright, little master." Asher murmured, lowering his head to hide the stinging tears. "I do not want to take your time away." he took a step back. "I shall be waiting by seal along with Angelus." he turned on his heel and tread through the forest path Angelus had used, leaving Yuugi alone.

"Oh dear," Yuugi murmured. "I did not mean to upset him." he rose to his feet, dusting off his clothing and straightening his cloak, and pulling out a small dagger from one of his belts. "I shall apologize to him later, but for now, a gift for you, Atem." he placed the dagger carefully down in front of the grave. He had it specially made with Atem's country insignia that was of a Griffin grasping a spear on the front and his shadow symbol on the back. He remembered Atem saying that he had always liked his daggers.

"I hope you like it." Yuugi pressed a kiss to the headstone. "I'll see you next year. Good-bye for now."

The Light Seal sat on the western part of Twilight Island, its power, along with Angelus' keeping the island afloat. In the shape of a seven-pointed star, it reminded an onlooker of a star on a clear night, but this star in particular granted Yuugi the power to feel all souls upon Alata's surface and that of Solaria. It was he that was the connection of all the Angels and Yuugi was proud of that fact. Though they were continents a part, it was his bond with the element of Light that kept them together via the soul and heart.

He was proud of his titles: The Heir of Solaria. The Angel of Light and Heart and the Connector.

"Peace, Angelus, Asher." Yuugi implored, stepping into the small sanctuary that held his seal. "I want peace on this sacred ground."

"If you want the peace you desire, little light, then I implore you to remove this insignificant human from my sight. He does not deserve to gaze upon the splendor of the Light Seal."

"I-Insignificant!" Asher roared. "How dare you, lizard! If anyone's insignificant, then it is you-"

"Enough." Yuugi spat out. "I will have peace on this day even if I have to bar the both of you from this place, am I understood?" when he received no reply, he narrowed his eyes at his friend and dragon. "Am I understood?"

"Yes." Asher and Angelus chorused, both of their tones bitter and grudging.

"Good-" Yuugi halted when the sound of airship engines overcame them. "What in the world...?" he looked up, and through the heavy trees, he saw a light class airship hovering over the island, the insignia of Aldeon displayed proudly in colors of red and yellow. "What is Aldeon doing here?"

"I don't know," Asher replied, frowning thoughtfully as the airship hovered for long pause before taking off east, toward Solaria. "It looked like a civilian ship, not a military one."

"Aldeon has civilian airships under the classification of the military, do they not?" Angelus questioned airily. "The light Calvary I believe they are called."

"The Light Calvary." Asher repeated heavily. "They do not leave Aldeon airspace. They're mostly border patrol for its waters."

"You forget that Seto Kaiba, Atem's cousin, is in charge of the Light Calvary." Yuugi reminded him gently. "Though, I do not know why Seto would bring his forces here."

"It is foolish for him to do so; he knows that our countries hate each other." Asher murmured, worried. "Especially on this day of all days."

"There will be no cause to worry, for Seto is under my protection, I have spoken to the people thus." Yuugi reminded his friend. "He is the new Angel of Shadows in name only, he shares Atem's blood; therefore, he also has a chance of carrying the seal powers."

"A proxy." Angelus said carefully. "Is that wise?"

"No," Yuugi replied honestly. "Then again, what choices these days are?"

00000000000

As Yuugi expected, the manor was alive with whispers of the Light Calvary's arrival, not only did they not send a message ahead, they entered Solarian airspace like they owned it which didn't sit well with the nobles apparently.

Nothing really sat well with them except a large stick up their assess, but Yuugi would never say such a rude thing to their faces.

Now, to their backs was an entirely different story.

"My lord," one of the guards, Siren, greeted him as he tugged the hood of his cloak down. "High Lord Kaiba of Aldeon has requested an audience with you."

"Has he?" Yuugi murmured, internally excited to see Seto again. "I expected him to be with his family in Hadrian City."

"He has said that this is a short trip and he means to leave Solaria as soon as humanly possible." Siren stated. "If I could escort you there, my lord?"

"I thank you, Siren, but no, I shall see myself to the audience chamber. I am home and I am safe. There is no need for me to be followed around."

"But, my lord, he is of Aldan-"

"Aldan descent, yes, but he would not dare lay a finger on me without the consequence of retaliation from not only the church and Solaria, but from his own country as well."

"I understand, but I implore to stay on your toes, my lord."

"Thank you." Yuugi smiled. "I will take your advice to heart."

Luckily enough, he found Seto waiting for him in the foyer of the mansion, flanked by two Aldan guards who looked more than displeased to be in Solarian territory.

"High Lord Kaiba." Yuugi greeted, bridging the gap between them and bowing his head. "It has been a little over two years, has it not?"

"Indeed it has, Lord Motou." Seto Kaiba, Third Prince of Aldeon, stood more than head taller than Yuugi himself, with broad shoulders and a fit body draped in robes of black and blue made out of fine silk. He had his mother's, Second Princess, Andrea Kaiba's, looks with deep blue eyes and brown hair. He resembled nothing of his father's, Second Prince's, Aknadin, looks, the only thing they had in common was their political genius.

"Come," Yuugi implored, walking in the direction of the drawing room, that was located just beside the grand staircase. "We have much to talk about."

"Yes," Seto looked and sounded wary. "That we do."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow to the tone and led the taller man into the drawing room and closing and locking the door behind him. "Please," he waved a hand to the red velvet couch near the small fireplace "Have a seat." he sat in the armchair opposite to the couch and waited as Seto made himself comfortable. "What brings you to Trinity City?"

"I trust that you have heard the rumors about Atem?" Seto asked, getting directly to the point. "I wanted to know your opinion on it."

"My opinion?" Yuugi repeated dubiously. "You did not just come all of this way to hear my opinion?"

"No, but I would like to hear it nonetheless."

Yuugi bit his lips at Seto's request. "I-" he began softly. "I do not know what do think of them." he finished. "I do have a lot of questions and I am glad that you have come here, Seto. It is truly good to see you again."

"You as well, Yuugi." Seto returned. "The reason I come to you today is to tell that someone looking remarkably like Atem has been spotted." Seto reached into his robe and brought a small picture, handing it to Yuugi. "I don't need to tell you of the similarities."

"No," Yuugi whispered, staring at the picture. "You don't,"

The picture in his hand was of Atem, but it was blurry, as if the camera caught it only seconds after. The similarities were there, but this look-a-like seemed different. Small things caught Yuugi's attention such as the skin tone and the brighter eye color, the posture.

"Seto." Yuugi asked, tightening his grip on the picture. "What is _going on?"_

"That, Yuugi, I do not know, but we will find out, I promise."

* * *

A/N : Is Atem alive? Or is that someone else? What is going on? Stayed tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria: Thanks for reading, have a good weekend!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

_"The first generation lived in peace in Solaria, living day by day with the light elves and watching over Alata with a firm, but casual eye. They were content to let time flow as it should and eventually be looked on back with fondness and just a touch of reverence. However, it seems that Fate had other plans in store for the Angels. Little did they know, the Angels would not only become symbols of the people, but also guides for their descendants." _

_Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou - Chapter Three - Creation of the Religion of Ainur. _

**Chapter Three - Departure**

"Atem loved the atmosphere of the Cathedral." Seto murmured over the hymns that were being sung by the small choir that stood in front of them. "The one in Hadrian City was always full with followers."

Yuugi turned to the High Lord and raised an eyebrow from underneath his cloak. "Even in the middle of the night?"

"Even then." Seto replied, straightening his posture and wincing at the hard wood of the pews. He was always surprised how anyone could sit on these damned benches for hours on end. It was a good thing he was one of the High Priests at the Temple of Ra and not the Head of Architect. He would set fire to all twenty benches in both Cathedrals in Hadrian City.

"Forbidden to touch merchandise within a church." be damned.

"Bench hurting your bottom, my lord?" Yuugi asked, amusement coloring his tone. "If I recall, Atem didn't like them either."

"No he did not." Seto stated, the thought of his cousin caused his movements to still. He could remember the days when they were children sitting in the palace cathedral. Atem never liked the services, only the hymns that came shortly after. Of course, Atem memorized the Word of Ra to a letter, but anyone competent enough could see that their Crown Prince quickly grew bored with the idea of religion. Yet, as Crown Prince and as a decent human being, Atem never disrespected anyone who was truly devoted to Ra.

It was one of the few differences between them they had and Seto had no problem with, but what Atem lacked, Seto was accomplished in, thus, his appointment as High Priest.

"Your Priests would think it blasphemy if they saw you sitting in a church dedicated to Silfer." Yuugi stated quietly, watching as the choir began another song. "However, you were never one for tradition."

"The Churches of Ra, Silfer, Obelisk and Horakhty are merely branches to the Church of Ainur." Seto explained. "We stand as one in times of crises and as four in times of peace. If one would look closely then they would realize that we all hold a portion of the same teaching."

"The same teaching?"

"Yes, in the Book of Ra it states "Thou shalt not break the bonds of the world in malevolence." that line refers to the seven seals and it is written within each book."

"Well, I think it would be written in every book." Yuugi said, confused. "Who would dare try to break the Seals?"

In the candlelight the cathedral, Yuugi could see Seto's eyes grow darker at his question. "Seto?" he asked. "Is something-"

"There are people in this world." Seto began, interrupting him. "Who think the power of the seals is _unnatural_. For generations, the Angels have protected and guided us like the angels who are beside the Gods should, but there are people who disagree with the amount of authority the Angels of the Grand Seal have within politics, daily life and the churches. Fortunately, a majority of the people still believe that the seal should stand in place and the Angels should be praised for their sacrifices."

"Then that is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes, but Yuugi," Seto grasped his hand and held it tightly within his own gloved one. "It only takes a small pebble, an action, to cause Alata to change."

Yuugi's hand shook within Seto's large one and he stilled it by interlacing it with Seto's own. "I wish you would not say such terrifying things, cousin. It is becoming more easy to frighten me since you have shown me that picture."

"I do not mean to shake you, cousin." Seto said. "I merely want you to gaze upon the world with open eyes and a secure blade at your hip. There are people out there who mean to hurt you."

"Why? What have I done?"

"It is not what you have done, but what you have been born with, little one."

Yuugi swallowed heavily and turned his eyes away from Seto to see the sun's rays coming through the stained glass picture of Silfer. He always enjoyed the sun coming up, but now it looked ominous and dreadful.

"What will I do?" Yuugi asked, leaning his head on Seto's broad shoulder. "I can feel a shift coming to Alata and I...can see myself struggling, drowning, within it and that frightens me to my very bones."

"You fight." Seto replied, listening as the first followers entered the Cathedral, their steps loud against the tile floors. "You fight against the destiny that Fate is going to hand you, and all you have to do is find out the truth."

"Truth?" Yuugi whispered. "Atem?"

"I believe something is going on within upper echelons of Aldeon and I think my family, with the exception of Mokuba, has something to do with it. As High Priest and the proxy Angel of Shadows, I cannot be bold with my actions nor my words."

Yuugi took his head off Seto's shoulder and reached out a hand, laying it against Seto's cheek. "What are you asking of me?"

"Find him." Seto requested, placing his hand over Yuugi's. "Find Atem."

"Seto, I can't leave Solaria on a whim. I am the heir to this country and the people would think it suspicious if I left so abruptly " Yuugi explained. "I want to find out the truth just as you do, but I do have my position to think of just as you do."

"You're lying." Seto said, drawing a sharp, outraged gasp from Yuugi's mouth. "You couldn't care less about your position at the moment. I think you are frightened of what you will find."

"Wouldn't you be afraid?" Yuugi asked, using his thumb to caress Seto's cheekbone. "Afraid that he's alive after all this time?"

"You wouldn't know what to say to him." Seto stated. "What would you do if you found him?"

"I don't know." Yuugi admitted. "What does one do when seeing their fiancé after two long years?"

"Slap them?" Seto tried, earning a small chuckle from his cousin. "I would be happy that he is still on this mortal bound plane, but if we find him then that would only lead to more questions than answers."

"Where would I even begin to look?"

"I suggest you head to Helios Islands." Seto replied. "That is where the rumors are most prominent in Aldeon territory."

"Her Majesty has done nothing to silence them?" Yuugi asked curiously. "Aunt Rehema is not one of gossip-no matter how amusing."

"Rehema has been indisposed as of late." Seto said vaguely. "She has changed since Atem's disappearance. She has become more determined, obsessed."

"What do you mean?"

"Aunt Rehema has always been strict with the patrolling our borders, but now it is difficult to pass through without being searched thoroughly." Seto explained grimly. "In the past, people who wish to enter Aldan territory were required to only show a passport and state their business, but now the borders are becoming more of a hassle to pass through. It will not be easy to enter without a good explanation."

"What explanation would I give to enter?"

Seto sized him up and grinned. "You are an artist and merely wanted to explore Helios Islands, you are looking for inspiration." Seto rose from the pew, holding a hand out for Yuugi who took it gladly. "If you are asking so many questions then I am inclined to think you are in agreement?"

"Yes, I will do as you as requested not only for you, but for me as well. I would like to know what happened to Atem and who is this mysterious look a like."

Seto smiled from underneath his cloak as he guided Yuugi out of the Cathedral, gaining only a few suspicious looks. As the doors creaked closed behind them, Seto leaned down and took Yuugi into his arms, burying his face into the slim shoulder.

"I cannot thank you enough, Yuugi."

"There is no need to thank me, Seto. I thank you for bringing this to my attention." Yuugi said, returning the firm hug. "Without your knowledge then I would have been left to wander about these rumors."

"You would have done something about them sooner or later." Seto said, his tone firm. "You are not one to sit idly by."

"No." Yuugi murmured. "I'm not."

* * *

Seto's departure brought joy to the Motou Household and wariness and anxiety to Yuugi. He promised Seto that he would find Atem, but was he ready to venture to Helios Island with a picture as his one clue?

"You have such a dazed look, my child. What's troubling you?" Sugoroku asked, drawing Yuugi out of his thoughts. "High Lord Kaiba didn't say anything to upset you, did he?"

"No." Yuugi replied, scooting over to give his grandfather room to sit. "How was your day, Grandpa?"

"Tiring." Sugoroku responded, taking the offered seat and sighing as the cushion supported his aching his back. "Those damned nobles are fraying my nerves. I am coming to the garden to gain some respite from their constant complaining."

Yuugi smiled at his grandfather's grumble. _"Maybe it is time for a vacation?" _

Sugoroku raised an eyebrow at his grandson's change in dialect and decided to play along for the moment. "_It has been years since you have spoken to me in the language of the elves. I trust that you have an explanation for the sudden desire?" __  
_

_"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I wish to take a small vacation. To get away from Solaria. To breathe in the sights of the lower world." _

_"And?" _

_"And?" _Yuugi repeated. _"Nothing more than that." _

Sugoroku snorted at Yuugi's attempt to play innocent. _"I may be old, but my mind has not gone yet, my child. It is these rumors of Atem and Seto's abrupt arrival that is causing you to take flight." _

_"I can never hiding anything from you, Grandfather." _Yuugi said, resigned, pulling out the picture he received from Seto, handing it to his grandfather. _"As you can see, the resemblance is uncanny." _

_"Indeed. I can see why you would want to investigate this matter. Are you sure you want to go? The truth is not as sweet as we want it to be and you will find more questions than answers." _

_"As Seto said, but those questions can and will be answered as I continue to journey. I don't expect to find him easily." _

_"No, the one thing I have gotten through your head is that life is not as easy as we like it to be, yes?" _

Yuugi pouted as his hair was ruffled roughly. _"Yes," _he replied. "_It will not be easy." _

_"Now, let us prepare." _

_"Prepare?" _

_"You can leave Solaria easily, but I trust you know you cannot enter Aldeon easily?" _

_"No." Yuugi replied. "I have a plan for this." _

* * *

"Oh dear." Sugoroku murmured, watching as the spell changed Yuugi's appearance. Gone was the pale skin, amethyst eyes and wild hair, and in their place was tan skin with red runes, long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"A pure-blooded Aldan if I ever saw one." Sugoroku said, watching as Yuugi looked into the mirror and fussed with his hair. "You're going as an artist you say?"

"That's the idea. I need to keep this disguise on to get around Helios Islands." Yuugi explained, summoning a small bit of magic, he removed the glamour spell, blinking to clear his vision and smiling into the mirror as his appearance returned to normal.

"Are you sure you want to do this, my boy?" Sugoroku asked, stepping forward until he was behind his grandson, placing his hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be a long and arduous journey."

"I'm sure." Yuugi confirmed, placing his hand over his grandfather's and giving it a gentle squeeze. He stared into his grandfather's eyes through the mirror and smiled, sadly. "It's going to be okay, you'll see."

"I sincerely hope so my dear boy, I sincerely hope so."

00000000000000000

"I am the last to know." Asher stated, stepping into his room, scowling as he saw Yuugi shut the case containing his bow and arrows and small knives. "Why is that, I wonder?"

"Because you would stop me?" Yuugi tried, pulling away from his packs and pulling on his cloak. "You are my faithful bodyguard, Asher and I know you would do anything in your power to prevent me from going."

"I would not stop you." Asher protested. "I would go with you to prevent you from getting into trouble. Listen well, Lord Motou. No one can stop you from doing what you want. Not even I."

"You would go with me?" Yuugi asked, surprised. "Truly?"

"You are my lord and my friend, Yuugi. I cannot bear to see something happen to you." Asher explained softly. "I would go to the ends of the world with you if need be."

"Asher..."

Asher coughed and lowered his head. "That might have been too "mushy." as you would say, but my words ring true. If you would allow me to accompany you then it would not only ease my heart but your grandfather's as well."

Yuugi pursed his lips at Asher's request. Asher was more "worldly." than he was and more experienced and more of a people person much to his envy. Not only that, but he could use another sword arm.

"Very well." Yuugi agreed. "You may join me, but I would prefer if you would remain here to watch over my grandfather."

"Believe, my lord. Archduke Motou is more than capable of taking care of himself. He was once a soldier and still remains one of the best mages within the Neutral Territories. Regardless of the fact that age has caught up with him, he still remains a wise and capable man."

Yuugi's eyes softend at the thought of his grandfather. "True," he admitted. "I worry about him nonetheless. You and he are all I have left in this world as family."

"Should he still be on this mortal plane, Atem is your family along with the royal family of Aldeon, my lord and your fellow brethren. As much as you would like to disbelieve it, my lord. You are not alone in this world."

"No." Yuugi beamed at Asher who returned the gesture. "I am not alone. I thank you for reminding me of that, Asher."

"It is my job to make sure you keep some common sense about you, my lord." Asher joked lightly. "I am always with you, my lord, no matter the distance."

Yuugi opened his mouth to respond to those precious words, but decided that it would be best if he didn't. After all, he had a feeling Asher already knew how he felt.

His bodyguard was a mind-reader on occasion.

0000000000000000000000

Yuugi, along with Asher, departed from Solaria via airship just before dawn the next morning. He gave his last good-byes to his grandfather the previous night-a good-bye that was filled with tears and well wishes. He didn't know how long it was going to be before he saw his grandfather again, but he hoped that it would be with Atem at his side and if this didn't come to fruition then he would return home and continue on as he did before.

"Keep your head up, my lord." Asher advised from the pilot's seat of the light class airship. "You can't start a journey by looking so gloomy."

"I'm just worried."

Asher grinned at him, his aquamarine eyes sparkling from underneath his black bangs. "With good reason, but if you worry too much then bad things are bound to happen."

Yuugi huffed and turned to gaze at the passing sky through the glass. "You sound very chipper this morning, Asher. What has gotten you in such a good mood?"

"I have a good feeling that's all, my lord." Asher responded. "We're going on an adventure, a journey! To find what you lost. I'm trying to instill some hope into your body."

"Hope?"

"That's right, hope." Asher said. "You won't get far on this little adventure without some hope and enthusiasm. Of course, I'm a little cynical about this myself, but what the hell? We might find something worthwhile on Helios Island. We might even run into Noah. Doesn't he live in that area?"

"He travels between there and the capital, but from his letter it stated that he was staying with the Wood Elves." Yuugi explained, furrowing his brows in thought. "You think he would help us?"

"Of course he would." Asher said. "He's your brother in all but blood is he not? He's very protective of you out of all of the Angels."

"A little overprotective. I hope we run into him."

"As do I, my lord." Asher agreed, increasing the speed. "Now, are you ready to explore Alata. See the sights and sounds?"

"I have seen them-" Yuugi stopped at Asher's grin. "What's with the grin, Asher?"

"You have only seen the upper crust of Alata, the wealthy, I'm going to show you the common people. The _real_ Alata."

"Why do you have a bad feeling about this?"

"Now, don't you worry about thing, my lord. Your faithful bodyguard is here."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Yuugi said dryly.


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyria: Thanks for reading, have a good weekend!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

_"The Church of Alata spread and divided along the surface of the world. Giving the people the hope and security they needed and wanted, but as the priests spread the word of the Gods, the Angels were set upon a high pedestal that rose to the heavens until they were thought of as Gods themselves. Unbeknownst to the people, the only thing these seven worshiped warriors wanted was to walk on the ground beside their brethren." _

_- Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou - Chapter Four - Reverence _

**Chapter Four - Mercenaries March. **

"It's not as large as I thought it would be." Yuugi peered out of the airship's window as they approached Helios Islands. The Islands spread along Aldeon's southern tip in the shape of a large circle that was connected together by a series of large metal and wooden bridges. At northern tip, he could see a bridge connecting the islands to the mainland. Though he could see several towns and villages, they could hardly compare to the might of Hadrian City and his own Trinity City.

"Don't underestimate it because of its size, my lord." Asher cautioned from the pilot's seat. "Helios Islands is known for its mercenary guild."

Yuugi turned to Asher curiously, blinking when he noticed how tense his friend had become as they approached the island. "Mercenary Guild?"

"It's official name is Drake Guild-named after the man who found it, Hyne Drake, a very powerful and stubborn man from what I heard." Asher's lips thinned as the man's face came to his mind. "I've met him before, my lord, he isn't someone you want to trifle with."

Yuugi leaned back against the hard seat and continued staring out the glass. For Asher to be this aggravated and wary about this Hyne Drake was reason enough for him to worry about him, but he doubted that he would run into the guild leader, they had no quarrel with each other unless he stopped him from exploring the island with free reign.

"I trust he would give us the freedom we want to explore the islands?" Yuugi asked. "From the way you talk about him, I would think he is nothing but a money-grubbing tyrant."

"Not at all." Asher reassured with an amused smirk. "In fact, he is an honor-bound man that would even help you with your quest should you wish it, but he has a certain charm to him that made me wary of him when we first met."

"Charm?"

"Behind that honor-bound nature and charm lies a very manipulative and cunning man. His men would follow him into battle and die for him, but it could be for any and all causes. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him to be honest, my lord."

"Then neither shall I."

Asher clicked his tongue at his response and Yuugi sighed at the meaning. "Must you scold me without sound?"

"I did not say nary a word, my lord."

Yuugi huffed and folded his arms and legs and pinned Asher down with a look of amusement. "I shall make my judgement about this Hyne Drake and I will not let your opinion of him cloud mine."

"As you say, my lord." Asher narrowed his eyes at the small, brown airship approaching them. "The border patrol has arrived, my lord. I think it's best if you changed into your disguise now, yes?"

"Right." Yuugi rose from the seat and made his way to the back of the airship where their bags were stashed and started stripping out of his well made clothes into a pair of black trousers and tight, sleeveless white and gold shirt. As he slid on his arm warmers, the communicator cracked the life and Yuugi found himself amused at the stern voice of the Aldeon Border Patrol.

_"This is the Helios Islands Border Patrol. Identify yourselves." _

"The name is Oliver Swain. I hail from Illumina City and I am escorting an artist by the name of Richter Aeolus." Asher responded, his heart beating fiercely against his rib cage. One could only hope the border patrol would be stupid enough to fall for such a trick.

_"An artist and his escort, eh? I've checked your ship and it's Solaria make, don't tell me you and your little friend bought a ship from that wretched place?" _

Asher ground his teeth at the insult and he opened his mouth to lash out, but a well-placed hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and stared into Yuugi's new hazel eyes and his lips thinned at the silent command within them. Now wasn't the time to trade insults when they were only inches away from entering Helios Islands.

"I'm afraid so, mate." Asher responded tightly. "I got her at a fair price. Now, is there anything else you need before we head in?"

_"No, everything checks out. Enjoy your stay on Helios Islands." _

Yuugi breathed a sigh of relief as the communication cut off and the patrol ship cloaked itself within the clouds hanging over the islands. He gave Asher's broad shoulder a comforting squeeze as his friend started to land in the small air port.

"I'm sorry." Yuugi apologized. "I did not take the insult well myself."

Asher snorted and his face warmed at how quick to anger he was at the guards insults. "There's no need to apologize, my lord. I should have a better handle on my temper."

"As you should." Yuugi agreed making Asher wince. "However, they had no right to talk about Solaria in such a matter, but we should have known better to think they _weren't _going to talk about Solaria. The hatred between our two lands is still fresh and it won't be going away any time soon."

"Or ever," Asher added, quickly locking down the airship before rising from his seat and stretching his limbs. "Anyways, we've docked at the Helios Port. We can officially start the first day of our journey."

"First days never go well." Yuugi murmured, returning to the back of the airship to gathering his belongings and stepping off the ship with Asher trailing behind him at a calmer pace.

"Nay, they don't, but we learn a few precious things on those first days."

Yuugi lips twitched at the barely veiled wariness that plagued Asher's voice. He was happy he wasn't the only one wary at starting this attempt. Yet, he knew it wasn't going to stop neither he nor Asher from accomplishing what they came here to do.

As they progressed through the small port, Yuugi admitted he was rather harsh with his judgement in the architecture. Most of the structures were made out of simple stone colored an off-white color with blue edgings in the shape of small towers. It lacked life and character, but he had a feeling the people of the island weren't ones for grandeur.

"It is not what you are used to, my lord." Asher spoke up quietly. "You'll find a lot of buildings on the islands have the small...design? Visitors to the island are high in number, but only for the festivals and to hire a mercenary." Asher came to a stop in front of a small billboard with a large map of the island pinned on it. "Here," he pointed to a small place on the southern tip. "This is the Haven Port and if we follow the trail north we'll end up in Astral Town which is just outside Drake Guild."

"It doesn't seem like a very long trip, but why there first?" Yuugi stepped closer to the map to inspect it and pointed to a town further north. "What about this one? Ringford City? I'm sure they will have more information to our liking."

"True." Asher acknowledged kindly. "But, Asher Town is less stifling and how should I put it? Liberal than the noble Ringford City and we do not want to draw much attention to ourselves, my lord."

"I suppose you are right, but should we not find much in this Astral Town then we should move to a large town or even into Aldeon territory. Shall we leave now? There's no reason for us to linger here any longer."

"Of course, but my lord?"

"Yes?"

Asher's lips thinned and he sighed at Yuugi's expectant look. "We must..both work on our language."

"Our language? What do you mean? I see nothing wrong with it."

"Therein lays our problem, I'm afraid. We mustn't talk as if we were born from noble blood lines."

"You want me to deny my bloodline? Who I am?" Yuugi's mouth twisted when Asher looked him up and down with amused eyes. "What is that look for, Asher?"

"I'm afraid, my lord, that you are already partly there." Asher's mouth twitched as Yuugi's cheeks turned red at his statement. "With your disguise as an artist, the only thing we have to work on is your dialect."

"What about yours?" Yuugi questioned. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't really have to do anything about my language." Asher stated, watching, amused, as Yuugi's lips thinned as his dialect changed from proper to roguish in an instant. "I can blend in with the locals just fine."

"So shall I."

"So can I." Asher corrected gently. "It's really easy, kiddo, you just have to go with the flow."

"I am not a child and do not treat me as one." Yuugi sniffed and turned his back to his guard, his long hair hitting him in the back and forehead. "I do not need your help."

"You don't, eh? Well, I am curious to see how far you get, my lord."

"Do not tease." Yuugi commanded, turning around and stomping his foot. "You know I need you help with this predicament."

Asher bent down and cupped his hand behind his ear. "I believe you know how to ask for things, my lord."

Yuugi gritted his teeth at Asher's mockery. "I sincerely request- I meant, can you help me with my dialect, Asher? Please?"

Asher graced him with a full-toothed grin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would be happy to teach you, my lord."

"Yuugi."

"Pardon?"

"Call me, Yuugi, or rather, Richter in public. If we are to move about the islands freely then you shouldn't call me my lord or any other title, okay?"

"Alright." Asher pointed down the trail which was laden with flowers and through the tall trees, Yuugi could see a few monsters peeking their heads out and the sight caused him to touch his bow-string instinctively. "We need to go down this trail and we should hit Astral Town within two hours." He patted Yuugi on the shoulder. "The monsters on this trail should be no problem."

"They don't look it." Yuugi murmured, watching as a monster in the form of a tiger came out of the thick trees. "The magic is faint, but it's there; alive and pulsing."

"You don't need to be scared of them, Yuugi. They can smell your fear and its that fear that will paralyze you, understand?"

"Yes," Yuugi swallowed and forced his fear back. He practiced his bow and arrow and staff day and night should a situation like this come to light and he wasn't going to be afraid of a silly monster or _monsters. _

"Your magic is fluctuating." Asher ruffled his shoulder-length hair gently. "Calm down."

"I'm _trying." _

"Right." Asher muttered. "We're wasting time here. The sooner we get to Astral Town, the better. Make sure you keep a light hand on your bow, yeah? Off we go."

0000000000000000000

An hour later found Yuugi shooting an arrow through the eye of his eighth group of monsters. His bones ached and his feet were blistered from the constant moving and casting, but the adrenaline kept him from getting his and Asher's throats ripped out by the wolves, tigers and very large bees that seemed to inhabit the trail leading to Astral Town.

"You're getting the hang of it, Yuugi." Asher praised, wiping the black blood off his sword on the grass. "I'm impressed."

"It's all thanks to your teachings, Asher." Yuugi breathed out, his heart racing against his chest as he came down from his battle high. "I couldn't have done it with you."

"Bah, no thanks are needed, and what do you know? We're just outside the gates of the village." Asher grinned through his soaked bangs. "We can find an inn and get you rested and cleaned up." Asher slid a finger down Yuugi's cheek. "You smell of sweat and blood."

"Thanks," Yuugi returned dryly. "Your compliments warm my heart." He stepped through the village gates and his shoulders relaxed at the magical barriers carved into the wooden gates-no monsters would be getting in any time soon.

"This place looks homely." Asher commented. Astral Town was small, but bursting with life. The town only held fifteen small buildings with seven serving as homes for the residents and eight as an inn, shops, tavern and finally a temple dedicated to Ra overlooking the entire town. It looked homely and Asher would drag Yuugi around to explore it.

As soon as they dropped dead at an Inn.

"The tavern." Yuugi interrupted his guard's thoughts of resting. "Maybe we can find some information there?"

"Later?" Asher tried, his lips twitched when Yuugi stared him down. "No? To the tavern."

"It looks...seedy." Yuugi retorted as they approached the rowdy building. "I visited some of the taverns in Trinity City, but it was nothing like this one." Yuugi looked up at the name "Temptation." written boldly in Aldan and frowned. The building itself was a strong structure with two floors and big enough to fit at least one hundred people.

"If we can some information on Atem then it's going to be here." Asher pushed the door open and his nose scrunched up at the smell of strong liquor and vaguely of weapon polish and sweat and he didn't dare try to figure out the third smell-

"It reeks of sex and liquor." Yuugi placed his hand over his nose and winced at the loud laughter coming from within. "It's sickening. A brothel may be upstairs and so close to the temple..."

"The priests and priestess most likely don't tread in this place." Asher opened the door wider and was instantly pushed back a pair of rambunctious mages. "I can see why."

"Hello!" a heavily accented accent called out. "Welcome to Temptation! What's your pleasure?" a very well endowed woman appeared out of the crowds and smiled wickedly at them both. "Gentlemen?"

"You can just show us to a table, ma'am." Yuugi ordered, earning an eyebrow raise from the waitress and a groan from Asher. "Please."

"Right this way..." the woman said slowly, guiding them through the crowd and setting them down at the table with rickety chairs and even less pleasing table. "What can I get you?"

"Two pints." Asher ordered, quickly cutting whatever Yuugi was going to say off. "And any information you can give us."

"Info? What do you need? I'm Amelia by the way."

"Ms. Amelia, we've heard about the Crown Prince being alive, any truth to that?" Yuugi asked, shifting in the uncomfortable seat and jumping when it creaked under his weight.

"That old rumor?" Amelia looked amused and nodded her head toward the bar. "If you want info about the Crown Prince then you should ask the blondie and player at the bar."

"What?" Yuugi blinked as Amelia shuffled away to fill in their order. He stood from the chair and narrowed his eyes at the blond-haired man sitting at the bar looking quite bored. "I'll be right back."

"What? Richter!" Asher stood from the chair and chased after his friend, unfortunately not reaching him in time. He could only watch as Yuugi grabbed the man's arm to gain his attention.

"What do you want?" the blond man asked,grumpy. "I'm enjoying drink which wasn't cheap by the way."

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you a few things...?"

"Katsuya." the man introduced himself, scowling down at Yuugi fiercely. "Jounouchi Katsuya."

* * *

A/N : I got this done early so why not post it? Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Valkyria: Thanks for reading, have a good weekend!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

_"It is through corruption, tragedy and betrayal that the Angels finally allowed their feet to touch the solid ground of Alata. No longer were they considered mortal bound gods, but as the seven warriors who restored the world's proper balance. With light-hearts, they set about reconnecting their souls to Alata and to her people; however, they failed to notice the malicious eyes watching them afar." _

_Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou - Chapter Five - Connections _

Chapter Five - Swift Blades

Jounouchi Katsuya had the look of a mercenary from his untamed blond hair down to his scuffed boots which were tapping against impatiently against the wooden floor of the tavern. Initially, Yuugi would have brushed him off as an unintelligent man whose only talent was swinging a sword, but the moment he had the chance to lock eyes with Jounouchi, his first impression flew out of the proverbial window. It was the look in Jounouchi's eyes that made Yuugi reconsider that bias opinion. Those eyes were a beautiful hazel and sharp as a fine honed blade and calculating as he stared at Yuugi and Asher from across the small table.

That cold, calculating look unnerved Yuugi to his very bones and he had no choice but to look away and to the dirty floor of the tavern. He was an Angel of the Grand Seal and the heir apparent of a prosperous nation and never did anyone made him look away so quickly. His behavior mentally appalled him and he felt his cheeks burn with shame. He would not be a coward and lower his head like some shy child who was afraid.

"So, let me make sure I understand what you've told me." Jounouchi set his cold mug of beer on the table and stared at them with bemusement. "You're looking for the Crown Prince of Aldeon, Atem Faenor. You two are _aware _that he has been _dead _for the last two years?"

"There is no sound evidence that he is dead." Asher stated. "A body was never located and with these rumors popping up, I'm inclined to believe that he is either alive or he has a very remarkable look-a-like roaming around."

Jounouchi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two fail to realize that a body can be taken care of in a number of ways. You're a dumbass to think that because there is no _sound evidence _it automatically means he's alive."

"Will this help bring matters into a better perspective?" Yuugi reached into his pocket and placed the picture on the table for Jounouchi to see. "The Crown Prince was a favorite among the people, but they were not obsessed enough to change their appearance."

"It definitely looks like him, but the skin tone and eyes are off and he looks a bit too scrawny." Jounouchi lifted the picture up near the light of the chandelier. "This doesn't really prove anything."

"You're joking, right?" Asher pointed at the picture tangling in the mercenary's hand. "How much more proof do you need? Or do you need your eyes checked?"

"Watch it." Jounouchi warned, sliding the picture back in their direction. "I can leave now and let you explore the islands for clues your damn selves."

"So does that mean you're going to help us?" Yuugi placed the picture back in his pocket. "We have little idea of where we're going and we were told that the rumors are most prominent on Helios."

"Where on Helios?" Jounouchi prodded. "Do you two have any idea how many towns and small villages cover these islands? We're talking dozens with populations hitting the hundreds in some and thousands in others. If you don't have a sound place to look then you're going to be stuck on these islands for at least a year."

Asher and Yuugi grimaced at Jounouchi's blunt statement, but made no move to correct him. He was right, after all. They really had no idea where to look.

"Which is the reason we came to talk to you." Yuugi pressed. "Ms. Amelia told us to come and talk to you."

"_Ms. Amelia _needs to keep her damn mouth closed." Jounouchi retorted loudly enough for said waitress to catch. The response of the statement was returned by a gesture of a middle finger and a wink. "I'll help, but it's going to cost you."

"How much?"

Jounouchi stared at them for a long moment and leaned back against the chair. "Why do you two want to find the Crown Prince so desperately?"

"Does it matter?" Yuugi asked, narrowing his eyes at Jounouchi's smirk. "Well?"

"Of course it matters." Jounouchi responded as if Yuugi were slow to comprehend. "If I'm going to stick my neck out for this job then I need to know all the details."

"We just need confirmation." Asher explained. "Confirmation that he is alive and let's leave it at that, yeah? No one is coming after us with swords or guns if it makes you feel better."

Jounouchi snorted and shrugged. "I hope for your sake that you're not that naïve. People who poke around looking for dead people tend to draw unnecessary attention. Now, about the price, I want one hundred and fifty."

"That's it?"

"Thousand." Jounouchi finished. "One hundred and fifty thousand."

"Are you insane?" Asher hissed venomously. "What makes you think we have that kind of money?"

Jounouchi gave them a silent stare before leaning across the table and making sure he caught both of their gazes. "You two are trying _very _hard to hide your nobility. In fact, it looks like you barely put in any practice to change your dialect." Jounouchi snorted. "You probably practiced on your way to Astral."

"Ninety-thousand." Yuugi offered, ignoring Asher's hiss for him to be silent. "I will not go up or down."

"You have to be joking." Jounouchi deadpanned. "I'm a Class S Mercenary. I don't take jobs lower than a hundred thousand. If you want me to track down your little princeling, then it is in your best interest to raise that price."

"You sit here and take advantage of us like this with a smile on your face?" Yuugi snarled, his hazel eyes brightening with rage. "You know little of us and still you ask for that outrageous amount. Does honor mean nothing to the likes of you?"

"Honor will get you nowhere in this world, _child." _Jounouchi said, a cold calmness entering his eyes. "It would be in your best interest to learn that quickly. One hundred thousand, I won't move from this seat for less than that."

"If I agree, you won't be getting your money until the job is _done." _Yuugi bit out. "Understand?"

Jounouchi shrugged, giving them a nonchalant look. "It's fine. In fact, I prefer it that way. I can show my money's worth." He made a grabbing motion with his hand. "You'll see I'm worth every gold piece." He rose from the chair, dug into his folds of his robe and placed a few gold coins on the table. "I have to report to my Guild Master before I start the job. Mind coming with?"

"Of course not." Asher rose from his own chair and helped Yuugi out of his own. "It would be pleasure to meet your Guild Master. Plus, we can see if you can _show your money's worth." _

Jounouchi snorted, gave them an amused stare before turning on his heel and leaving the tavern, obviously not caring whether they behind him or not, which gave Asher the chance to turn to Yuugi with an incredulous stare.

"One hundred thousand?" Asher remarked dully. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No," Yuugi grumbled. "He knows the island and her people well, Asher. If I have to give him a one hundred thousand to find clues then I'll give it to him."

Asher's shoulders slumped at how desperate and angry his lord sounded. He would never understand how much Atem meant to Yuugi, but if he could help him find peace or even find Atem then he would be content with not understanding.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Get a move on you two!" Jounouchi roared, standing at the door. "We don't have all day."

* * *

The road to the Hyne Guild was long and tense. Neither Yuugi or Asher wanted to get Jounouchi anymore than they did, but the mercenary thought otherwise. If anything, Jounouchi talked _too much. _

_"_I told you guys a lot about me, but you haven't said anything." Jounouchi turned and walked backwards, smirking at the scowls he was pinned down with. "You haven't told me anything about you."

"Neither have you." Yuugi drawled. "The only thing you told us that you were born in Memorias-which is kind of hard to believe."

"Oh? Why is that?" Jounouchi stopped on the road and stared Yuugi down, his face morphed into an offensive expression and briefly, Yuugi feared for his life. "I don't sound Memorian?"

"No, not really," Asher put in cheekily, groaning when Yuugi forced his elbow into his ribs. "What? It's true!"

"I'll have you know that I hail from Illumina City." Jounouchi stated, and much to their disbelief, his Aldan accent changed swiftly and sounded medolic-Memorian.

"That doesn't prove anything." Yuugi retorted, throwing the mercenary's earlier words back at him. "You could have easily faked that accent."

"True." Jounouchi admitted. "But, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Richter." Jounouchi smirked at the name. "That's a nice, fake name, by the way."

"It's not fake." Yuugi muttered sourly. "What a rude thing to say."

"You'll get used to it." Jounouchi brushed off his comment and turned his attention back to the road. "You know, this path isn't this silent. Actually, it's never this quiet."

"Don't jink it for Ra sake." Asher muttered, watching as Jounouchi touched the hilt of his blade with a hint of paranoia. "You don't need to be so-"

"Quiet." Jounouchi ordered suddenly, unsheathing his blade and turning in the direction of the woods along the path. "Something's coming."

"I don't see anything." Yuugi wished he could take back his words when he felt the ground rumbling under his feet and soon enough the most grotesque looking monster appeared from the woods. Its skin a sickly green and its body covered in nothing but a loin cloth and Yuugi didn't want to get started on its face.

"That is the most ugly troll I have _ever _seen." Asher muttered, unsheathing his own blade. "Helios Islands just pulls these things out of nowhere, eh?"

Jounouchi snickered, taking a step back as the troll advanced, its movements causing the earth beneath their feet to rumble. "Would you believe it if I told you I've seen worse?"

"I believe it."

Taking down a troll was no small feat for any man-no matter how talented they claimed to be- but, Jounouchi attacked the monster with a viciousness and grace that left Yuugi breathless with envy. The mercenary's blade became alive with magic that Yuugi never had seen before and he watched for a moment as the green light covering Jounouchi's blade increased apparently giving it enough strength to cut the trolls left leg smoothly off.

"Stay back." Jounouchi commanded as Yuugi and Asher moved to help him finish off the troll. "I've taken plenty of these down before and one more won't be a problem." Jounouchi charged again and removed the other troll's legs, gracefully jumping in the air and removing the monster's head.

"Silfer's Wings." Asher breathed as the troll fell to the ground and disappeared in a burst of light. "I have never seen such power outside of the Angels."

"He took it down so quickly." Yuugi watched as Jounouchi removed the black troll blood from his blade on the grass. "We were idiots to underestimate him. He definitely deserves that S-Rank."

"How'd I do?" Jounouchi bowed in their direction and grinned under his long bangs. "I think I'm worth the money, eh?"

"Yes," Yuugi replied with sincerity. "Worth every single gold piece."

* * *

Drake's Guild looked magnificent in the fading sunlight, and it was bursting to the seams with life as the large wooden doors opened and closed with groups of mercenaries that looked even more intimidating and less than Jounouchi, but it seemed that their man for hire had somewhat of a reputation. For as they approached the black stone building, the crowd currently in front of the entrance parted giving them room-too much room- to move as they pleased.

Yuugi waited as the doors slammed shut behind them leaving the seemingly awe-struck people behind. "Your manners precede you, Jounouchi. You drew a lot of attention regardless of your rank. I think we are in the dark about just how good you are."

"I'm nothing special." Jounouchi stared at them with an annoyed expression, but much to Yuugi's surprise, he noticed a faint flush touching the blond's cheeks. Such an act seemed strange to see on Jounouchi. "Anyway, the boss' room is up those stairs."

"Why do you need to report to your boss?" Asher asked. "Don't members of the guild usually write a report and get on with the job?"

"Usually." Jounouchi agreed acerbically. "Unfortunately, I'm a _special case _and I need to report my jobs to Drake if I think they were going to take more than a week." Jounouchi began to climb the stairs, wincing when they creaked underneath his weight. He hated going to the second and third floors of the Guild. It looked too cold and too aristocratic for his tastes.

"You have an estimate about how long this job is going to take?" Yuugi asked, making sure to keep up with Asher and Jounouchi's long-legged strides. "Do you?"

"About eight months roughly to a year." Jounouchi reached the second floor, politely waiting for his current benefactors. "You two plan to make trouble sniffing around for a dead Prince and the Aldan Royal Family isn't going to like it."

Yuugi froze at the mention of the royal family. He didn't want to think about how disastrous it would be should Jounouchi find out that the reason why he was looking for Atem was on the request of the Third Prince and should Jounouchi find out that he was the Angel of Light and Connection, it not only be catastrophic but it could lead to rising tensions between his country and Aldeon.

What would Empress Rehema and Emperor Akamkanon think if they found out he was stomping around in their territory? Especially when the Neutral Territories were so adamant about keeping the Celestial Alliance out of theirs?

"You alright?" Jounouchi asked, in obvious concern. "You look like you swallowed a damn frog."

"I'm fine." Yuugi whispered hoarsely.

"You don't look like you are, kiddo." Jounouchi ruffled his hair roughly. "Don't let Aldeon get your panties in a twist. They're just a bunch of bullies."

"Yes, you're right." Yuugi took a deep breath and looked down the hallway. "Why don't we go report to your boss? Then we can get moving?"

"Sure." Jounouchi pinned him down with a suspicious stare before moving down the barely lit hallway. Before Yuugi could follow, Asher grabbed his elbow and spun him around, forcing Yuugi to gaze into those solemn aquamarine eyes. Yuugi ripped his gaze to the red floors and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to see the grimness of his friend's eyes. He remembered how easily Asher could read him.

"We will be safe and we will keep our secret safe." Asher whispered harshly. "If you falter _once _then the ground will shatter beneath our feet like glass." He shook Yuugi a little and forced him to open his eyes. "You are heir to Solaria and an Angel of the Grand Seal. Do not misstep now, understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry, Asher."

"It's alright." Asher reassured him, startling when the door down the hallway burst open and Jounouchi roaring voice echoed down the hall; joyful and exasperated. "Come on, It's time to meet Hyne Drake- a man who could be your savior or worst nightmare."

Truthfully, Asher had warned about how charming and manipulative Hyne Drake could be, but it seemed that it was not the only thing Yuugi had to watch out for. Not only was Hyne Drake charming and manipulative, but he was handsome and rather broad to boot.

Jounouchi and Asher had nothing on the man's physique; He towered over them all drenched in black and red robes that matched his dark red hair and runes on his tan cheeks. His rather green eyes were just as calculating as Jounouchi's was, but there was a linger amusement in them as well.

"What are you standing outside the door for?" Hyne Drake gently shoved Jounouchi aside and waved them inside. "Come in and let me take a look at my foster son's newest clients."

"Foster son!" Asher blurted in shock, groaning again when Yuugi elbowed him in the ribs for the second time today. "I didn't know you had a foster son."

"And I didn't know you joined the mercenary business, Asher." Hyne took in Yuugi's appearance and grinned. "He's a rather beautiful one isn't he?"

Asher gritted his teeth and pushed Yuugi behind him rather roughly. "You're as lecherous as ever it seems. Let me remind you how old you are?"

"I'm thirty-nine." Hyne grumbled, displeased at being reminded of his age. "I'm still young enough to keep up with these whipper snappers." Hyne turned his gaze to Jounouchi when his son released a snort. "I wouldn't be snickering, boy."

"I'm twenty-five." Jounouchi snapped, exasperated. "I'm not a boy."

"Can we please just begin whatever is we're supposed to be starting?" Yuugi stepped out from Asher and bowed his head politely. "My name is Richter Aelous, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Drake."

"Hyne." the Guildmaster corrected. "You may call me Hyne. Jounouchi here tells me that you're looking for clues about Prince Faenor?"

"Yes-"

"Why?" Hyne interrupted, leaning against his desk and folding his arms and legs. "I'm sure my son here has told you that digging up information about the dead brings nothing but trouble."

"Of course, but with these rumors circulating about him being alive, can you really blame us?" Yuugi shook his head, the picture in his pocket suddenly felt heavy. He wanted answers and he wanted them soon.

"What connection do you have with the Prince?"

"With all due respect, Hyne, we rather not say." Asher narrowed his eyes when Hyne's lit up in curiosity. "As I told your son, we merely want confirmation of whether he's dead or alive."

"So much trouble for just a confirmation." Hyne said smoothly, raising an eyebrow. "You've always been a terrible, terrible liar, Asher."

Yuugi watched, entranced, as Asher's face slowly turned an endearing red. He looked to Hyne before returning his gaze to Asher and suddenly a terrible thought entered his mind, but fortunately Jounouchi voiced his opinion rather vocally.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jounouchi turned green and took a step back. "You two were together!?"

"No-"

"Yes."

"So, you're denying what happened between us?" Hyne asked. "I remember what happened that night. It all started-" Hyne closed his eyes when the room became enveloped in a bright light and he felt his throat seize up and realized that Asher put a spell on him.

A silence spell.

"Asher!" Yuugi scolded. "What's the matter with you?" he put a hand on Asher's arm and lowered back to the man's side. "Have you lost your mind?"

"He started it." Asher muttered childishly. "And nothing happened that night, you perverted, no-good, ass of a man."

Hyne only stared at them both, unable to speak, but his eyes told them exactly how he felt at the moment. He turned to Jounouchi and nodded his head.

"I guess we can go now, eh?" Jounouchi patted his father on the shoulder, digging into his pocket and bringing out an orange colored vial. "Here," he placed the vial in his father's hand. "that'll clear that silence spell right up."

Hyne nodded again and had the audacity to wink at a still red Asher. Thankfully, Yuugi managed to pull his friend out of the room before he started launching spells again.

"You really have leave of your senses." Yuugi murmured, keeping a hand on Asher's hand as they traveled back down to the first floor. "You two were really together?"

"Once upon a time." Asher responded, his voice subdued and sad. "I was a foolish teenager and Hyne was but a young man entering his twenty-third year. I liked him, may be even loved him, but like I said before, I was a fool."

"Don't blame yourself too much." Jounouchi nudged Asher on the shoulder. "It's in the past and it looks like Dad's still holding a flame for you."

Asher snorted, but his eyes were a touch brighter. "Maybe."

"Now that I have the go-ahead from dear old pops, we can start looking around for your Prince. There's nothing here in Astral Town for us; the information well is dried up about that rumor. So, we'll head for Ringford and if we'll find nothing there, we'll go to Dawn City. I have a friend in Ringford and another in Dawn so we'll find something in either cities."

"And if they have nothing in both?" Yuugi asked. "What then?"

"We'll have to head to the source."

"The source?"

"Hadrian City."

* * *

A/N: This chapter mainly served to introduce Jounouchi - The good news is that we'll be exploring both cities in the next chapter and introducing two new characters.

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Valkyria: Thanks for waiting patiently everyone! I appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

Current Song: Odin Sphere - A Fate Accepted

* * *

_"Alata became brighter and prosperity began to flow throughout the land once again. The Angels were happy with the world's progression and even deemed themselves overjoyed at being able to walk on their home's surface again. However, tragedy struck them as one of their own left this world, taken by an unseen force which came to be known as the "Shadows." remnants of Zorc Necrophades magic. Grief-stricken and determined, the Angels donned their armors and weapons and took the skies-ready to do battle once again."  
_

_Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou - Chapter Six - Bloodthirsty March __  
_

Chapter Six - The Captain and The Archmage

The sound of bells tolling echoed throughout the sprawling metropolis of Ringford City causing Yuugi to take his attention away from the sprawling black gate which guarded the city from monsters and other creatures of the wild. The towers holding the bells were the tallest in the city and gold in the color which was the God Ra's color meaning that they belonged to the church that resided in Ringford. A shout from the guard and the creaking of the black gates snapped Yuugi out of his meaningless thoughts to see Asher and Jounouchi walking ahead and leaving him behind.

"Don't leave me behind!" Yuugi rushed after his friend and mercenary for hire, scowling as he heard their snickers when he finally managed to catch up. They passed through the city gates and Yuugi leaned against a nearby bench to catch his breath.

"You were zoning out." Jounouchi informed him unnecessarily. "I don't know how you survived this long." Jounouchi shook his head as Yuugi glared him while still trying to catch his breath. "You need to start shaping up or you'll be dead in no time at all."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Yuugi snapped, rising to his feet and dusting off his clothing. "I don't need you chastise me and besides, I was only looking at the towers."

"Towers?" Jounouchi turned and grinned at the sight of the towers. "The Holy Towers, huh? They are a sight."

"Do they belong to the church? They're painted in Ra's primary color."

At the mention of the church, Jounouchi's once happy face grew sour. "That's right. The Holy Towers are the property of the Church of Ra and only members of clergy are allowed in and out."

"It seems that I've hit a sore spot at the mention of the church." Yuugi said, adopting a cautious tone. "Did something happen?"

Jounouchi scowled at the question and turned away from the golden towers. "Yeah, something did happen."

Asher politely coughed to dispel the awkward tension between the three of them and smiled tightly. "Jounouchi? You said you have an informant in the city? Where would he be?"

"The Mage Guild." Jounouchi responded, jerking his thumb to a large and ornate building. "The Archmage will be happy to accommodate us."

"I trust this Archmage is your lead?" Yuugi asked, his tone disbelieving. It _was _hard to belief that Jounouchi knew an Archmage.

"That's surprising." Asher said, voicing Yuugi's thoughts. "The Mage and Mercenaries Guild's are not the best of friends-each believing the other relies on magic or weapons."

"That's true," Jounouchi acknowledged, grimacing as he remembered all the bloody fights his comrades-father included- had with the mage guild. "I was friends with the Archmage before he gained the position so he doesn't mind me calling in on for help."

"As long as it isn't too often." Asher finished watching Jounouchi nod in agreement. "It seems such a trivial thing to argue about and I honestly don't see the problem with using magic primarily and weapons primarily."

"It's the competition between us." Jounouchi explained. "You two may not realize it, but, some people are wary of magic and its users. In the bigger cities, there are activists that claim magic is killing Alata."

"That's non-sense." Yuugi retorted sharply. "Magic is what keeps Alata alive or have these _activists _forgot what the Grand Seal is made out of?"

"I understand where you're coming from, Richter." Jounouchi smirked at Yuugi's indignant expression. "However, people will be people and you can't change the people's mind without force or law, but what's the difference between them really?"

"Nothing at all if one thinks about it." Asher put in sadly. "By the way, you haven't told us this Archmage's name yet. I might have heard of him once upon a time."

"Ryuuji." Jounouchi replied. "Otogi Ryuuji."

* * *

The Mage Guild or The Order of the Magi it was formally called reminded Yuugi of the Church of Silfer with its design from the stained glass windows lining the walls to the black benches stern about, but what took Yuugi's breath away, what stole it from his lungs was the statue of _Atem _standing in the middle of the entrance hall.

"What in the world?" Asher breathed, whirling to face Jounouchi who was giving them a curious stare. "You didn't tell us about this!"

"Should I have?" Jounouchi gave them a nonchalant shrug. "It wasn't important and it's not going to give us any clues to the Crown Prince's whereabouts."

"Why-" Yuugi swallowed to clear his shaky tone. "_Why _is there a statue of Atem here?"

"It is because he is, or rather, was considered one of the most powerful mages within Aldeon territory." a deep voice spoke over them. Footsteps clicked against the stone before a lightly tan-skinned man with deep green eyes appeared before them. Yuugi turned his attention to the newcomer and nodded in greeting.

"Archmage." Jounouchi greeted, bowing his head. "I thank you for your time."

"Tell me," Otogi said, amusement in his green eyes bright. "When did you of all people become so polite?"

"Oh fuck you."

"That's better." Otogi chuckled, his shoulders shaking underneath his robes. "That is the Jounouchi Katsuya I know and care about. Now, tell me, what can I do for you?"

"We need information." Jounouchi starting, getting straight to the point. "About the disappearance of Prince Faenor."

Otogi's eyes narrowed at his friend's request. "You know better than to go digging through old graves, my friend."

"I know, but this is a job and you know how am I about jobs."

"Indeed." Otogi murmured. "There isn't much I _can _tell you about His Highness' disappearance, but what I can tell you is about the royal family's behavior."

"Their behavior?" Yuugi echoed curiously. "I would think it would be worried and distraught."

Otogi's green eyes took in Yuugi curiously from the fringes of his brown hair to his dirt-ridden brown boots. It was enough to get a raised eyebrow from Yuugi and a scowl from Asher. Smirking, Otogi returned his attention to his old friend.

"Indeed they were distraught as any caring relative would be, but Her Majesty Empress Rehema Faenor and her brother-in-law His Royal Highness Second Prince Aknadin were a bit...distant when news reached them of Prince's disappearance and lack of retrieval. Why, if I were bold enough to say, they were almost _elated _at the thought of-"

"_Enough." _Yuugi hissed. "You may be an Archmage and leader of his Guild, but the words passing your lips are treasonous and-"

"Ah, so we have someone loyal to the Crown?" Otogi interrupted smoothly. "Tell me, are you an ass kisser to the Aldan Royal Family?"

"Leave them be, Otogi." Jounouchi ordered roughly. "Just tell us what you know so that we may move on to Dawn. I want to be gone by morning."

Otogi's lips pulled into a decadent smile. "My apologies about the false information then, my friend. Empress Rehema was rightly distraught about her son, but Second Prince Aknadin was not."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi prodded. "His Highness is Prince Faenor's Uncle. Him of all people should be." Yuugi's brow furrowed as he halted his words. Now that he thought about it, Prince Aknadin was always against his and Atem's marriage. In fact, he _despised _how much power his nephew had over him and Seto. The jealousy and the constant unfairness of the situation...

"You look like you realized something, young lord." Otogi said interrupting his thoughts. "Care to share?"

"No," Yuugi murmured, turning his attention back to the statue of Atem. "I don't, but I would appreciate it if you told me what you know other than the royal family's behavior at the time of Prince Faenor's disappearance."

"There was nothing that was truly significant that took place after the Prince's disappearance. Other than the total lock down of Aldeon's borders and the tension with Solaria nothing worth noting happened." Otogi looked thoughtful and continued. "The Empire of Aldeon mourned Prince Faenor as it was within their right to do so, but things are not the same as they once were. The people within these lands fear the repercussions of the seal's destruction and have tightened their grip on Lord Mellyrn."

"The Angel of Earth?" Yuugi lowered his gaze and bit his lips. Noah. He had not seen his dear friend in two long years. They had stopped communicating with each other when the tensions between his country and Aldeon became too high. He had become too deep in his despair to reach out to the man who he thought of as a protector and big brother. Yuugi closed his eyes as guilt pierced his heart deeply. He could not imagine how Noah was and he would not blame Noah if he never wanted to speak to Yuugi again should they run into each other.

Briefly, Yuugi wondered if Noah believed the rumors about Atem and started investigating them himself?

"Yes." Otogi responded. "Lord Noah Mellyrn. Angel of the Earth and Second High Lord to the Forests of Adaron. I'm afraid that his relationship with the royal family has become...sour."

"Sour?"

"If the rumors were correct, Second Prince Aknadin tried to capture the Angel of Earth and hold him within the palace. The people were scared and frightened and needed reassurance that the Grand Seal was not failing and Aknadin thought it would benefit them if they held Noah within the palace walls for an indefinite amount of time."

"That's-" Yuugi shook his head and repressed the anger at Aknadin's actions. How dare he? How dare he try to hold Noah like a prisoner when he had done nothing wrong?

"We keep coming back to Aknadin." Asher stated. "I have met the man once upon a time and he seemed rather arrogant of his standing. I didn't like him and he left a bad taste in my mouth."

"He thinks of nothing but his reputation and his status. If he were to ever sit on the throne then it would become nothing but a steaming pile of shit." Jounouchi grinned in Yuugi's direction. "royal blood becomes rank with corruption, Richter."

"Yes, it does," Yuugi stepped toward the statue of Atem and placed a hand on the round pedestal. He yearned to place his hand against Atem's stone cheek, but fought the urge. He couldn't let Otogi or Jounouchi find out his connection to Atem. Yet, seeing him, even if it was just a stone statue, caused his heart to burst and tears to sting his eyes. He _missed _Atem so very much.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Yuugi blinked back his tears. "Is there anything else you can tell us, Archmage Ryuuji?"

"No." Otogi's response was soft and knowingly understanding as if he knew who Yuugi was and the despair currently clouding his heart numbed his panic at the thought.

"Thank you." Asher said, reaching out and taking Otogi's hand in his own. "The information you've given us has given us a direction. Is there something we can do to repay you?"

"All I ask is that you be careful." Otogi grasped Asher's hand. "The times are becoming dark and I fear for Alata's future. Be careful and may the Gods light your path."

"Thanks, Otogi, I owe you one big time." Jounouchi turned on his heel and left the Guild with Asher following at more sedate pace leaving only Otogi and Yuugi in the silent room.

"You use your magic well, my lord." Otogi spoke up first, his smile bright, but failing to reach his eyes. "What Angel are you, I wonder?"

"You should know which one I am." Yuugi turned back to the statue and realize how new it was, a scratch barely touched it and it hardly looked worn. "You made this before we arrived?"

"A trick of the mind." Otogi snapped his fingers and the statue disappeared in a burst of sunlight. "I felt your power the moment you entered the city. It is quite bold of you to enter Aldan Territory, especially after all the fuss your country put up about entering your own."

"What the people do not know will not hurt them and my visit is of the utmost importance." Yuugi winced when those words escaped his lips. They sounded...

"Unfair of you." Otogi finished his thoughts softly. "All the same, I will not give up your secret, but I ask that you keep Jounouchi safe, he is more precious than he realizes."

"What are you to him besides a friend?"

Otogi smiled and guided Yuugi to the door, snapping his fingers and making the statue of Atem appear once again. "I am his friend, confidant, but most of all..."

"Most of all..."

"I am his teacher." Otogi pushed Yuugi out of the door and grinned at his look of shock. "It would be wise not to underestimate him."

Yuugi could only watch, still in shock, as the door slammed in his face, leaving him to the cool air of the darkening city.

* * *

They managed to find a small, cheap inn with nice beds and good food in which Jounouchi quickly ordered them to bed for they had a long road to Dawn City. Yuugi found his bed, but peace did not come to him easily. The night air was cool and quiet, but the Gods decided to bless him with dreams of days long gone by.

He dreamed of being home in Solaria with his brethren. Of sitting alongside Atem and watching Ryou, the Angel of Wind and now High Lord of the Sky Islands of Memorias and Malik Ishtar, Angel of Fire and High Lord of Ember Islands, spar in the courtyard as they always did when they had the sparse chance of visiting.

His dream quickly drifted to him standing on a beach with Anzu, Angel of Water and Goddess of the Seas of Aerandir, and Mai Kujaku, Angel of Time, and High Lady to Overland Islands standing by his side.

And not last but not least, he finally found himself standing in a middle of a restless forest with Noah who was giving him a small smile with pained eyes. He dreamed and cried within those dreams.

His heart yearned for his family and the urge to return to Solaria. To the safety of his manor's walls and his grandfather's arms, but he couldn't. He promised Seto that he would try to find any clue of Atem still being in this world.

And Angel's didn't break promises.

Thankfully, the sun rose and Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Asher soon found themselves heading west to Dawn City with new weapons, armor and supplies to get them through the long road ahead of them.

Fortunately, the road leading to the next city was hardly rife with monsters and Yuugi's new bow and arrow kept their shine and splendor and his clothes were only stained with dust and sweat of the seemingly endless walking.

It was only when they reached the half-way point that Jounouchi called for a quick rest and meal which gave Yuugi the opportunity to remove his boots and let down his hair to air it out. He would never tease Asher again about his hair length. It was absolutely dreadful.

"The roads are certainly lacking activity." Asher conversed casually, watching Jounouchi stretch out on the ground. "Why is that?"

Jounouchi crossed his leg over the other before replying. "It's because of the Dawn Guard."

"The Dawn Guard?" Yuugi asked, coming to sit next to Asher who handed a piece of bread and cheese. "Who are they?"

"They're a group of soldiers who protect the roads leading to and from Dawn City. Originally, they were a part of the Aldan Imperial Army, but a retired Colonel by the name of Eatos decided that the cities of Helios needed a little more protection than the Imperial Army was willing to give and thus the Dawn Guard was born."

"Colonel Eatos." Asher murmured. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"She was once known as the Empress' Shield Maiden." Jounouchi smirked when Asher groaned in remembrance. "Dawn City is her hometown and she was pissed when she saw it was overrun by monsters and the gates were barred. She rid the outside area and town of monsters and restored order. She's pretty looked up upon."

"And let me guess, she's the one you're getting information from?"

"Nah." Jounouchi brushed off Yuugi's snort of amusement. "The Captain of Dawn Guard is though."

"That doesn't make it any better, Jounouchi." Yuugi deadpanned.

"Hey, hey," Jounouchi raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Be glad that Colonel Eatos isn't our info gatherer. I heard she scares people so bad they piss in their pants."

"I don't think-"

"I think it's best if we just take his word for it." Asher cut in gently. "Shall we get going now?"

* * *

Dawn City was just as fortified as Ringford City, if not more, instead of a black gate, a heavy stone wall surrounded the city and it made no show of making the protection and defense runes a secret. They were a bright red color etched into the walls and glowing dimly in the setting sun. Above the wall, he could see smoke rising from a number of tall buildings, but what took Yuugi's breath away was the gargantuan statue of Ra sitting over the city with his wings spread.

"It's a defense mechanism that Eatos created." Jounouchi explained as they waited for the gate to open. "Within Ra's wings are magic cannons and within his eyes are small rooms for archers and for the rest of his body is used for defense.

"What if that thing falls?" Yuugi asked, flinching at the very thought of the large statue falling and crushing thousands of people. It is not an image he would like to think about.

"It won't. It's feet are held together by magical binding that is recast every week and Eatos checks it every other week to make sure the mages are doing their jobs."

"It's amazing." Yuugi breathed, staring at the statue until Jounouchi dragged him down the road with an amused Asher trailing along. This city was truly amazing with buildings made of stone, brick, wood, metal and the roads made of cobblestone. It reminded Yuugi of Illumina City with how mechanical some of the shops looked.

Their destination, it seemed, was a large guardhouse located on the east side of the city. It looked brand new made out of wood with a sturdy roof and glass windows, and as they approached, two guards crossed their blades barring them from entering.

"You approach the home of Captain of the Dawn Guard, speak your business."

"Your captain is afraid of the bogey man?" Jounouchi chuckled when the guards lowered the blades and cried out in joy at the sight of him. "I know I'm a star, but where's the dear captain?"

"He's inside getting some paper work done for Colonel Eatos who's mad at you for not sending your daily report from the Guild." the guard on the left smirked as Jounouchi shivered at the news. The guard opened the door. "Go on inside."

"Just who is this captain?" Yuugi asked as the door clicked shut behind him. "He seems pretty impressive."

"He is now." Jounouchi chuckled and flickered the candles around the room, brightening up to the point where the living room was revealed to only have a couch and a simple table. He watched as Jounouchi walked to stairway and yelled up into the upper rooms.

"Yo! Captain Asshole! Get your butt down here."

"Wow." Yuugi muttered, jumping as he heard a door slam from above and a rush of footsteps before a tall tanned skinned man wearing black armor appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Asher, Richter," Jounouchi grabbed the captain in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "This is Captain Hiroto Honda of the Dawn Guard."


	7. Chapter 7

Valkyria: Thanks for waiting patiently everyone! I appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

_"One by one, the Angels fell from the skies in defeat and into death's embrace until only the Angel of Light and Connection and the Angel of Shadows and Redemption remained on the damned and bloodied battlefields. Together, and with the power of their loved ones, they sealed away the remnants of Zorc Necrophades powers and restored light to the land and skies of Alata. The remaining Angels spent their last years protecting all until they too fell into death's embrace. However, worry not, they whispered to the worried people of their precious Alata, for they would return and return they did in the form of the second generation with powers unimaginable."_

_- Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou - Chapter Seven - Death and Rebirth_

Chapter Seven: Earth's Embrace

Captain Hiroto Honda of the Dawn Guard stood tall with his back straight and head held high and even in the candle light Yuugi could see the confidence in the man's olive green eyes and willy grin. After introductions were set and done, Yuugi was relieved to hear that Captain Hiroto was more than happy to share information after Jounouchi explained their situation.

"I can't thank you enough for sharing information with us, Captain Hiroto." Yuugi sat in the chair Honda provided and smiled in the soldier's direction. "You have been of a great help to us."

"Please," Honda's deep voice echoed in the large living room. "Call me Honda, I find the title of captain to be a little stifling at times, but I must admit that the benefits it grants me are something I enjoy."

"Don't be so damn humble, Honda." Jounouchi grumbled. "You've earned your title and your soldiers trust you a great deal. Thatought to tell you something about your leadership skills."

"I trust my soldiers with my life and vice versa, but I owe everything to Colonel Eatos. She is this city's savior and without her I can't imagine what state Dawn City would be in now."

"Yeah, about Colonel Eatos, would you mind telling her that I _didn't _come to the city? Your people told me that she's a touch angry with me." Jounouchi looked sheepish and a bark of laughter escaped Honda's throat at the sight. "What?" Jounouchi grumbled. "You know how she is, right?"

"Right." Honda agreed. "I do owe you a favor so I will tell that I haven't seen hide or hair of you in the last week. Now, you wanted information about the rumors circulating about Prince Faenor?"

"Yes, anything you would give us would be of great help, Honda."

"Colonel Eatos still has connections with the Royal Guard in Hadrian City and one of the guards told her of the rumor of Prince Faenor's sighting and by that time it had already begun to spread. So, the origin of the rumor lies in Hadrian City, but Eatos told me something strange was going on in the palace around that same time."

"Something strange?" Asher repeated. "I would assume that it would have to do with the rumors? Hearing that would cause some kind of uproar."

"Indeed." Honda acknowledged. "However, Eatos noticed some construction going on in the lower levels of the palace. Of course, she thought it had something to do with remodeling of the dungeons until they brought high-level mages in the final day she was staying in the city."

"I don't understand." Yuugi brows furrowed at Honda's words. "What's so bad about bringing high-level mages into the lower level of the palace?"

"You might not remember, but there was an incident five years ago about the condition of prisoners." Asher replied grimly. "The guards were using magic to torture the inmates."

"Torture?" Yuugi repeated his face paling at the thought. "W-What did they do?"

"Cutting off limbs, burning out eyes, summoning to..." Jounouchi turned a little pale and shook his head. "It was a _mess _and the Alliance agreed to use non-magical guards from that point on and absolutely forbid magic in any and all dungeons around Alata."

"The Neutral Territories also agreed to the conditions in which the Alliance put down." Asher added for Yuugi's benefit. "From what I heard, Archduke Sugoroku Motou was at the forefront of that particular venture."

Hearing that his grandfather was furious and formally signed such a thing into law made Yuugi feel a little better about hearing such a horrid story. However, that did not erase the guilt he felt for not hearing about such a thing in the first place.

"If that's the case then what were the mages doing in the dungeons?"

"That's the part that frustrated Eatos." Honda stated. "She didn't know and she didn't have the authority to investigate the matter. By that time she had formally retired as the Empress' Shield Maiden and Commander of the Royal Guard and she couldn't go up and ask Empress Rehema or Emperor Aknamkanon about the construction even out of pure curiosity."

"That's strange, she's usually pretty damn nosy if something's bothering her and she's not the type to let authority stop her." Jounouchi's lips thinned at his words. "Do you think she saw something and didn't tell you?"

"I think her instinct kicked in and she decided not to pursue it." Honda shook his head at the thought. "Whatever she saw or whatever conclusion she came to caused her become pretty tight lipped about it and that worries the hell out of me."

"I wish we could go down into the lower levels and see what they were building." Yuugi murmured. "I'm getting curious."

"Stay your curiosity," Honda ordered. "It will bring you nothing but trouble."

"Honda's right, the only thing we can do is keep finding information about Prince Faenor." Asher said. "Is construction still going on?"

"No, it stopped a couple of months ago." Honda replied. "Although, from what my soldiers tell me, there are a lot more mages entering and leaving the palace lately."

"That's not unheard of." Yuugi said. "The Royal Magician Order is constantly taking on protégé's."

"True, but twenty to thirty at a time? That's too many mage's and too much talent to be turning away, and-" Honda sighed, and leaned back against his chair. "I don't like this at all."

"Got you thinking, eh?" Jounouchi grinned, amused at his friend's growing worry. "Maybe they're getting strict with their requirements? It could be a number of things going on in that palace."

"You're right, but whatever was built in the lower levels of that palace could provide with a clue to the Prince's status. The timeline fits a little bit too well."

"It's possible that they could be using the mage's for whatever was built in the lower-levels." Yuugi stated. "Depending on much power as a mage you have, your power could be very useful and the mages are most likely being used as a power source or..."

"Or, they could be used to maintain something." Honda put in with a worried frown.

"Or hold something under there." Jounouchi added grimly. "Something or someone is down there in those lower levels and it's creeping me the hell out thinking about it."

"_Now _you're creeped out?" Honda grinned at Jounouchi's glare. "Anyway, is it possible that the Shadow Seal is down there? I haven't heard anything about the seal's disintegration."

Asher and Yuugi shared a quick look and Yuugi jumped when Jounouchi gave them a confused look. "I'm sure we would have heard something from the church or the leaders of the alliance." Yuugi quickly blurted out, thankfully, taking Jounouchi's eyes away from them for the time being. "It's not something they would hide from the people."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you, I'm afraid." Honda shook his head, giving Yuugi a pitying glance. "You have no idea how far they would go to keep things stable topside."

Yuugi had an idea alright, he had an _excellent _idea about how far the upper echelons would go to protect their reputations, their power and keep the people from revolting, but wisely, he kept his mouth shut about the matter.

"Okay then, say the shadow seal is down there, what does that say about the Prince sightings and the rumors?"

Honda's face turned grim and his eyes darkened in the candlelight at Yuugi's question. "I was a part of the search party two year's ago." he admitted. "I was in command of the first two parties and we searched all the way into Adaron Forest and Fusion Sea and found _nothing." _Honda shook his head. "I didn't have say anything for my group to be thinking the same thing."

"You think it was an inside job?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't think it was an inside job, Jou, I _know _it was an inside job. I don't care if His Highness could sprout wings or not there was no way that he could of have disappeared so quickly."

Yuugi gave Asher another look from underneath his bangs, and he could see the realization in Asher's eyes. Honda was right; there was no way Atem could have disappeared so quickly. Of course, he could transport thanks to his power over the shadows and the seal itself, but the method left him drained and he could fly thanks to their ability to sprout wings, but Mokuba's Dragon Brigade would have caught up to Atem sooner or later. After all, they were the fastest dragons in Aldeon.

"So, basically, you think someone kidnapped Prince Faenor, held him captive and he escaped a few months ago?" Jounouchi summarized. "Honda? It _sounds _like a bunch of bullshit, but I think you have something here."

"I agree, but should we infiltrate the palace to see what's underground then we will need a layout." Asher stated smoothly, lying through his teeth. It wouldn't be good for them to know that he and Yuugi had been in the Imperial Palace plenty of times.

"If you plan on doing this then you need to speak with Eatos." Honda smirked when Jounouchi groaned aloud. "She knows the palace inside and out and I think you may have an inkling of a chance to gain her interest." Honda rose from his chair. "For now, we should get some rest, the streets still get the occasional monster and you guys look exhausted." the captain pointed to the staircase. "There are some rooms up there where you can rest and wash up. Help yourselves."

"Thank you, Honda." Yuugi grabbed Asher's offered hand and trudged up the stairs, saying a quick goodnight to Jounouchi and Honda. Once they were out of earshot, Jounouchi turned to Honda who simply raised an eyebrow.

"You have quite the client." Honda murmured. "I wonder why he's looking for the Crown Prince. Did he tell you why?"

"Just for confirmation." Jounouchi replied. "However, that's a bunch of bullshit. Those two have some connection to the royal family. In fact, they may even be doing this task for one of the royal family."

"For which one?"

"I don't know, but if I were a betting man-shut up, Honda that was _once_- I would put my gold on Emperor Aknamkanon or Third Prince Seto Kaiba."

"Why those two?"

"Why _not _those two?" Jounouchi grumbled. "Empress Rehema went little nuts after Prince Faenor disappeared and Fourth Prince Mokuba was out of the country if I remember correctly."

"Prince Aknadin was with the Empress and the Emperor." Honda concluded. "I remember because he was one of the first people to initiate the search parties." Honda's brows furrowed at the thought. "A little too quickly now that I think about it."

"Eh? That's a good thing, right? The faster the better."

"Yeah, that is a good thing, but wouldn't you search the palace first?" Honda narrowed his eyes as the memories flowed over him. "Eatos told me they only did a quick sweep over the palace grounds before moving outward. Prince Seto quickly took the skies and headed west and came back with nothing and the rest of us went north, south, and east and found nothing."

"So, you're saying that Aknadin could have sent you guys on a wild goose chase while he snuck Prince Faenor away?"

"It's possible, but Jou, what connection do you think they have with the royal family?" Honda asked. "Richter and Asher?"

"I don't know, but Richter has a lot of magic brimming in that small body of his." Jounouchi retorted grimly. "I've never felt so much power before in my life."

Honda snorted at the analysis. "It looks like Otogi's lessons paid off, eh?"

"That they did," Jounouchi agreed with amusement. "However, I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did as a mercenary if I couldn't spot a simple lie."

Honda hummed in agreement. "You're not going to call them out on it?"

"Should I?" Jounouchi gave his old friend a sharp smile that ran shiver down Honda's spine. "To be honest, I'm interested to see where this leads. I haven't a job this exciting in years."

"And if this _excitement _leads to more than you can chew what then?"

Jounouchi shrugged, an arrogant air surrounded him like a thick fog. "If I get in trouble then Siren can get me out it." he patted his blade in emphasis. "She'll sing me to safety and victory."

Honda snorted, his eyes lighting up in excitement and amusement at the thought Jounouchi fighting his way out of trouble as per usual. "I have a feeling that this little job of yours will turn Aldeon on its head."

"Nah," Jounouchi murmured in disagreement. "This job will not only turn Aldeon on its head, it'll change Alata's very foundation."

"Oh?" Honda tilted his head in curiosity. "How so?"

In response to Honda's question, Jounouchi only gave him another smile.

* * *

Yuugi woke up to the sound of horrendous screams the next morning. The sound of them caused him to rise up from his bed, grab his bow and arrow and race down the stairs and into the living room, ready to defeat whatever caused the screaming. Later, he would look back on this incident with embarrassment and just a hint of amusement.

Lying on the floor with the tip of a _very _sharp blade at his neck was Jounouchi, and said holder of the blade was a tall, slim woman dressed in well-fitting black and green robes.

"Ummmm," Yuugi lowered his bow and arrow. "Good morning is something I should say?"

"Good Morning." the woman lowered her blade and graced Yuugi with a small, amused smile. "Ready to do battle, little one?"

Yuugi blushed deeply and coughed in embarrassment, and gingerly placed his weapon on the couch to be put away later. "My apologies, I am Richter Aelous and I am afraid I'm going to have to ask to let my hired man off the floor."

"You hired this lazy cretin?" the woman stepped away. "I _should _say that you've wasted your gold, but he _is _one of the best mercenary's on Helios Islands."

"Yes." Yuugi nodded, not knowing what else to say. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say you're Colonel Eatos."

"I am a Colonel no longer, Richter." Eatos stated. "I go by either Maranwe or Eatos now; you may use which ever you desire."

"Maranwe?" Asher repeated, coming down the stairs in less hurried fashion than Yuugi. "That means Destiny in the Elves language doesn't it?"

"Indeed it does." Eatos smiled, pleased, at Asher's words. "You know the language of the elves?"

"I dabble." Asher responded vaguely, stepping off the final stair and bowing. "My apologies for my rudeness, my lady. I am Asher Ithildin. It is an honor to meet the Empress' Shield Maiden."

"Former."

"Former." Asher acknowledged, coming to stand by Yuugi, giving him a look at seeing him harried and the bow and arrow on the couch. "I trust you both are getting along."

"A misunderstanding." Yuugi murmured. "I heard screaming and came to investigate."

"It's nice to know that _someone _has got my back when the time arrives." Jounouchi complained, watching with livid eyes as Honda entered the living room with an apple and a small water skin in his hands. "Really, Honda? _Really?"_

"If it makes you feel better, Jou, I want you to know that I didn't invite her." Honda set his food down and pulled Jounouchi up and away from Eatos still drawn blade. "Eatos came for a surprise visit; it's been a couple of days since we last saw each other."

"I extend my apologies to you, Captain Hiroto." Eatos said, nodding in Honda's direction. "I had no idea you had a full house."

"No apologies are needed, ma'am." Honda reassured. "I wasn't expecting them this early, but, I was hoping to speak to you about a small matter we have and I think you might be interested."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

As a former high-ranking soldier, Yuugi would have thought Eatos would have gained some semblance of control over her facial expressions, but he too would be expressive as they sat and explained their mission and the clues they found. And when it was set and done, Eatos stared at each of them for a long moment and shook her head, her hazel eyes dull.

"You are going to get yourselves in a lot of trouble poking around with matters long thought settled." Eatos murmured. "To sit here and tell me you're investigating the rumors surrounding Crown Prince Faenor's unfortunate disappearance is foolish. How do you not know I am not still in league with the Royal Family? How do you know I am not still a wolf for Her Majesty?"

"Honda trusts you." Yuugi stated simply. "Over the small time we have known him, Honda has displayed unwavering loyalty toward you and to earn such a man's loyalty must mean you are an honorable woman who cares for her soldiers."

"You trust me based on another's judgment?"

"Jounouchi is deathly afraid of you, Eatos." Yuugi chuckled over Jounouchi's indignant shout of protest. "That is also enough for me, for I know that there are not many people that makes Jounouchi quake in his boots."

Eatos' lips pulled into a small smile vanishing as quickly as it appeared. "Your words are wise for someone so young and reckless which is the reason why I've come to my decision."

"Does that mean you're going to help us?"

"Indeed." Eatos reached into her satchel, brought out a large scroll, and handed it to Yuugi. "This was a gift from Empress Rehema herself when I retired from the Royal Guard. As you can probably guess, it has magical properties, but what's special about the scroll is that it grants you a map of the place you desire the moment you step into it."

"A map of the palace."

"Yes, a map of the palace, but you must be careful whilst using this scroll. Her Majesty has formed a new elite magical force to guard her remaining family members and the palace itself. The moment they sense a foreign magic they haven't approved then they will search you out and kill you without hesitation."

"What's the use of the map if we can't use it?" Jounouchi asked.

"We don't have to be inside the palace to use it, Jounouchi." Asher replied. "If I am correct, the Imperial Palace extends almost to the edge of Hadrian City with only a bridge separating them, the moment we touch that bridge the scroll activates because of the connection to the palace." Asher looked to Eatos for confirmation. "Correct?"

"Correct." Eatos looked hesitant before a strong determination overcame her and she released the belt holding one of her blades and pressed it into Yuugi's hands. "Take it."

Yuugi blinked and glanced down at the red and gold intricate sheath. "What? Why?"

"I just have a feeling that you're going to need it in wherever you end up going on your journey." Eatos stepped away, and headed toward the door. "Good Luck to you."

"Eatos-" Honda flinched when the door clicked shut with finality and sighed, turning to Yuugi with an exasperated expression. "She always does this, sorry."

"It's okay." Yuugi responded, staring down at the blade when a jolt of familiarity hit him. Reverently, he slid the blade from the sheath and released a sharp gasp gaining a look from Asher.

"Is something the matter?"

"No." Yuugi murmured the blade in his hand was quite different from the normal silver steel. Instead, the color of the blade was a blood red with black runes etched into the surface and the hilt was black and in the shape of wings. He remembered this blade and the fact that he held this blade in his hands was almost impossible to comprehend.

He gave this blade to Atem on his seventeenth birthday. He had dubbed it Faenor and the look in Atem's eyes was one he had never forgotten, but that aside, he wondered how Eatos got a hold of it?

"Richter?" Jounouchi called out. "You alright? You looked kind of dazed."

"I'm quite alright." Yuugi slid the blade back into the sheath, wary of anyone seeing it. "Our next destination is Hadrian City?"

"Yeah." Jounouchi sounded weary at the thought of leaving Helios Islands. "We'll have to pass through Adaron Forest."

Honda glanced at the clock and grimaced. "You'll have to gather your things quickly. The ferry for the mainland leaves in an hour."

"Alright." Jounouchi clasped Honda's hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. "Thanks Honda, you've definitely gave us a direction to head in."

Honda grinned and placed his free hand over his and Jounouchi's clasped ones. "It's a pleasure to help you once in a while, old friend. I wish you well in your endeavor."

"Thanks, and may Ra keep you safe." Jounouchi grimaced as he said this and the looked earned a small chortle from Honda who knew he hated anything remotely religious.

"That was kind of you to say, Jou, but you didn't need to, I know you always think of my safety and well being without the prayer and blessing of the Gods."

"Yeah, but you believe and it's the least I can say."

"Well, I thank you nonetheless." Honda turned to Yuugi and Asher. "May Ra keep you two safe. I fear the road ahead will be long and arduous for you both."

Yuugi smiled tightly at Honda's words. "I fear you my be right, Honda, and thank you for the prayer. We have to be going now."

"Right, good luck to you all."

* * *

Racing out of Honda's home and toward the docks Yuugi breathless, and they would have missed the ferry had it not been for Eatos' quick thinking. Apparently, she told the ferryman and the captain of the boat of their arrival. If he ever saw her again, he would thank her profusely for her thoughtfulness.

It wasn't until they reached the half-way point that Asher requested to see the blade Eatos' gifted him. Yuugi admitted he felt ashamed at how he grasped the blade tightly within his arms when Asher held out his hand for it.

"I'm not going to throw it into the ocean-" Asher stopped when the sheath was half way off the blade. Silently, he slid the sword back into the sheath and handed it back to Yuugi.

"You could have told me that it was Faenor." Asher murmured. "I would have understood your reluctance."

"I-It's strange even holding this blade and it would have been even harder to tell you I had it." Yuugi tied the blade on his waist, finding the weight comforting. "It's hard to believe that it's in my hands again."

"Yes, that is a small wonder." Asher murmured. "If Eatos hadn't raced off then you would have had the opportunity to ask her where she got it."

"I think Empress Rehema gave it to her." Yuugi supplied. "It must have been hard seeing a few of Atem's things lying around."

"Or maybe she knew it would eventually find its way back to you?" Asher put in, giving his lord an ironic smile. "Who knows? Maybe Her Majesty is psychic?"

"Who knows?" Yuugi murmured in agreement. "Where's Jounouchi?"

"In the cabins sleeping. He wanted to catch a quick nap before we started exploring Adaron."

At the mention of Adaron Forest, Yuugi's heart skipped a beat; they were heading toward Noah's home. He hoped that he would see his friend. It had been two years after all.

"It didn't take as long as I thought it did." Asher spoke up, pointing to the mainland where Adaron came into clear view. "We're here. Someone on board must have been in a rush to hit the mainland." Asher patted him on the shoulder. "I'll go wake up Jounouchi."

Once Asher was out of view, Yuugi turned back to the mainland, it looked the same, but he knew that everything on Aldeon had changed and for the worst. He didn't want to think about how they viewed Solarians and the like and he didn't want to see what shaped Hadrian City was in, but what choice did he have?

He promised.

* * *

"Ra, Slifer, Obelisk, and Horahtky above this place is _creepy." _Jounouchi muttered as he walked along the barely hidden path. Adaron Forest was expansive with thousands of trees reaching into the skies, each of them a varying shade of dark green to brown. The ground below them was covered in leaves of different shapes and sizes.

The forest itself was beautiful, but there was always something unsettled about the place that caused a shiver to run down his spine. He didn't like this forest and he wanted to be out of it as soon as possible.

"I think it's beautiful and quiet." Yuugi stated. "I don't think anything is wrong with this forest."

"Are you serious?" Jounouchi blurted out, his rough voice echoing in the serene quiet. "This place was made to bury a body."

"Shush." Asher scolded. "You know that this is the Angels of Earth realm, Jounouchi. This forest is quiet for a reason."

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better." Jounouchi muttered, increasing his stride. "The sooner we get out of here, the better off we'll be."

"I didn't know you scare so easily." Yuugi teased as they trudged along, the breeze and the rustling of trees their only comfort.

"I don't it's just this forest feels unnatural." Jounouchi protested. "It's the Wood Elves home, you know? Is it true that the Angel of Earth was raised by them?"

"Yes, it's true, from I what heard, the Wood Elves leader, Lucian, found Lord Mellyrn in this very forest." Asher explained. "It was indeed a blessing for the Wood Elves and continues to be just that. It is also rumored that the Earth Seal is this entire forest instead of just a specific piece of magic."

"I would believe it from the feel of this forest." Jounouchi stated. "It feels like magic and nature twisted together so tightly that you can't tell one from the other. It's freaky."

Asher rolled his eyes at the mercenary's statement. "I told you not to-" he cut himself off when heard a soft neigh of a horse coming from the distance. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yuugi stopped and looked around, the forest was empty save from themselves and he heard nothing but the rustling of leaves. "I don't hear anything."

Asher held up a hand when he heard the neigh again, the pitch was louder and coming from the left. "That was a horse."

"A horse? Are you sure you're not hearing things-" Jounouchi narrowed his eyes when the neigh became louder and the sounds of hooves echoed in the air. "Yeah, I definitely hear it now."

"What's a horse doing-" Asher blinked at the size of the horse as it appeared out of the trees. It was black and _massive, _almost like a-

"Is that a War Horse?" Jounouchi asked, bemused. "In the middle of the forest?"

"Stranger things have happened." Yuugi murmured, watching as the horse approached them with a caution of a foal. It was only a foot away when a strong voice called out, disrupting the tranquility of the forest and causing a few birds to take off into the sky.

"Maximus! Maximus, where have you gone?"

Yuugi blinked at the _familiarity _of the voice calling for the horse-Maximus. Yuugi held his breath when a figure appeared a moment later, their strides quick and graceful.

"Maximus!" the man stopped when he spotted them. "There-oh, what have here? Travelers tramping through my domain?"

"Noah." Yuugi breathed causing the now identified man to turn him in curiosity. "Noah Mellyrn?"

"You are correct, traveler, I am Noah Mellyrn. Angel of the Earth and Second High Lord to the Forests of Adaron. Who are you?"

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter I've written and I loved, loved, it. Noah arrives and the chapter ends. Will Jounouchi find out the truth about Yuugi from Noah? or will our Angel of the Earth keep his mouth shut and watch from afar? Stayed tuned for Chapter Eight of Shining Light.

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyria: Thanks for waiting patiently everyone! I appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

_"The second generation's arrival had brought a sense of peace and stability to the world. The people no longer had a reason to fear Zorc Necrophades return and thus they rejoiced and rewarded the Angels with prosperous lands and treasure beyond their imagining. Unfortunately, there are some who thought the Angels too spoiled and praised for their liking and it is with these darkening thoughts that discontent spread among the people. Blood painted the streets as riots broke out in the quiet streets, and these catalysts would not be satisfied until the Angels were kicked off their pedestals and made to walk among us again."_

_- Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou - Chapter Eight: Winds of Change_

Chapter Eight: Harden Hearts

Noah had grown taller and broader in the last two years and Yuugi found himself staring more than was appropriately necessary. Even under Noah's black cloak, Yuugi could see his brethren's clean and cut figure. Gone was long hair Noah seemed fond of and its place was a shorter cut with bangs hanging over Noah's deep blue-green eyes. The baby fat that Noah had always despised was gone from his face, most likely sharpened by maturity and exercise. His Noah had turned into an Adonis and Yuugi was ashamed to admit that he was green with envy.

"I must thank you for finding Maximus." Noah held the reins to his horse tightly in his gloved hands. "He has been very temperamental as of late." Noah narrowed his eyes as he spotted Asher next to Jounouchi and Yuugi suddenly found himself under Noah's intense gaze. "May I know your names?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya of Helios Islands." Jounouchi bowed his head. "Class S Mercenary currently on a very exciting job for these two gentlemen." Jounouchi waved a hand in Yuugi's direction. "Richter Aelous and Asher Ithildin."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Noah turned his horse back in the direction in where he had come. "This path is leading to Hadrian City so I'm inclined to warn you that the gates are currently closed."

"Wait. What?" Jounouchi looked confused at the information. "I haven't heard anything like that."

Noah made a sympathetic noise at the back of his throat. "I just received word from one of my men that Hadrian City will be closed for a few days due to a small incident. It seems that someone stole a very important scroll."

"A scroll." Yuugi's hand drifted to his small pack. "What kind of scroll?"

"A magical scroll with a very important spell written within it." Noah explained. "It was actually a family heirloom and the Emperor is right to be upset at its lost."

"Damn." Jounouchi cursed loudly. "What are we supposed do now? Hadrian was our destination!"

"I will not mind if you stayed in my village for the duration of the investigation." Noah proposed. "It has been a while since we last had visitors and my father would be delighted to welcome you."

"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked once again finding himself under Noah's inquisitive gaze. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"Please, it is no trouble at all and I too would be _delighted _if you stayed." Noah held out his hand in Yuugi's direction. "Richter was it? You look exhausted, why don't you come and sit on Maximus? It is not a long walk to the village and you can rest your feet."

"Go sit on the horse, Richter." Jounouchi ordered. "I'm sure your feet could use some rest and besides, it's rude to deny a request from an Angel."

Yuugi gritted his teeth and marched over to Noah, clasping Noah's hand and using as a brace to climb onto the horse. Yuugi made sure to keep his eyes on the path ahead as Noah grabbed Maximus' reins and urged the horse into a slow trot.

"Are you sure it's all right for us to come to your village?" Asher asked as they began their trek down south, deeper into Adaron Forest. "I'm sure we can camp for the night and head back to the port."

"Non-sense." Noah slowed his stride and placed a hand on Maximus' neck. "You are no trouble at all, Asher. Soon enough, we will be talking as if we are old friends, yes?"

Yuugi flinched at the remark and Asher lips thinned and turned his eyes ahead making no further attempt at a conversation. Yuugi didn't blame him. Noah was having a hell of a time teasing them and he would make sure to tell his brethren just what he thought of his teasing once they had a moment alone.

_"It is so good to see you again, little one." _Noah murmured in elfish tongue. _"How long has it been? Two years?"_

Despite his bravado and anger at Noah's teasing, Yuugi had to blink back the sudden sting of tears at hearing Noah speak to him with such familiarity. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and responded to Noah's question.

_"Two years, eight months, and twenty days to be exact. I am sorry about not sending a letter about my welfare."_

_"Stay your apologies, my little one. The days have been long and hard for us all. I do not hold our lack of communication against you."_

_"How did you know it was me?"_

Noah chuckled at the question earning a blush from Yuugi. _"No matter the disguise, I will always recognize one of my own. However, I must say that this disguise is a pale comparison to your true self. You were always a beauty to behold."_

_"And you are still a flirt I see."_

_"I would not dare change, but as always, my heart belongs to Mokuba."_

_"Mokuba. Noah, I've heard about what happened between you and Aknadin. I can't believe he tried to do such a thing."_

_"Worry not, little one." _Noah rumbled. _"It is all over and done with. I have not spoken to Aknadin in quite a while and I would keep it that way for as long as there is breath in my body."_

_"But, he's Mokuba's Father." _Yuugi mumbled. _"How can you avoid him when I know you'll eventually take Mokuba's hand in marriage?"_

_"Ah, my little one." _Noah smirked at him and Yuugi's eyebrows shot up. "_Who says that I haven't taken Mokuba's hand in marriage?"_

_"I don't know, have you?"_

_"Indeed I have, little one." _Noah chortled when Yuugi gave him a look of shock. It had always been a little game of his to shock Yuugi. _"I took Mokuba's hand in marriage one year after Atem's disappearance. It may have not been the most appropriate time to do it, but I felt the need to give Mokuba more protection than his station gives."_

Yuugi blinked at the excuse. _"How much more protection does he need? He is a Prince of Aldeon, Cousin to the Angel of Shadows, Nephew to the Empress and Emperor and Commander to the Eastern Aldeon Dragon Brigade and yet you desire him more protection?"_

_"You have not been on Aldeon Territory in two years my little one, you have not seen the corruption that grows and festers in this land now. Even with all the titles, you mention I fear that they will not be enough to protect Mokuba. Not even his brother will be enough."_

_"Tell me, what has caused you to become so wary?" _Yuugi made worried noise at the back of his throat when he saw Noah clench his jaw and narrow his eyes in obvious worry. It was not like Noah to show his emotions so clearly. It was as if he was staring at an entirely different man. The sad fact that he was indeed staring at a man who had gone through so much during these last two years. So much that Yuugi didn't want to comprehend even a margin of it.

_"I worry for my husband and the fact that he sits at Aknadin's table at a daily basis. If it were not for his duties then I would ask him to throw them away and come join me here in the forest, but Noah loves what he does, he loves the people of Aldeon and to ask him to throw it at all would be terrible of me."_

_"You know he would if you would ask him. He loves you just as much as you love him."_

_"I know, the look in his eyes tells me so, but we all have our lot in life, little one, and I cannot disrupt what he is meant to do for Aldeon and he cannot disrupt what I am meant to for all of Alata."_

_"It is sad how Fate tears us away from our loved ones, doesn't it? You have what you want in your hands and yet, it is slipping through your fingers all the same."_

_"Indeed, little one, indeed."_

Noah gently tugged the reins and urged Maximus to come to a stop. Before them stood a beautiful wooden archway painted in a cream color and barely, Yuugi could see small runes etched into the wood. The design of the archway was merely a precursor to the village's beauty.

"I formerly welcome you all to Taurea Village." Noah urged Maximus on again and as they passed through the archway, Yuugi felt warmth come over him and he shivered and took a quick glance around to see that Asher and Jounouchi were giving the archway a curious glance.

"It is for your protection." Noah explained idly. "Once you pass through the archway then you are protected from malicious spirits that visit these lands. It is a precaution that my father has to take once the shadows seal distingrated to almost nothing."

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi asked.

"The powers of the Shadows were strictly under Prince Faenor's jurisdiction. He controlled them and did with them as he saw fit and they obeyed them with an admiration a child would to a parent, but thanks to his disappearance, spirits carved from the shadow's anger have made their way into my domain and disturbed the peace of this place."

"Thus the archway."

"Thus the archway." Noah repeated in agreement. Noah dropped the reins and helped Yuugi down from the horse, dramatically waving a hand toward the village. "I hope you will enjoy yourselves at my home."

Yuugi could sit in his library in Solaria all day and he would never find the appropriate words to describe how beautiful Taurea looked in the fading sunlight. The homes were adequately made out a balanced mixture of wood and stone and he could see smoke rising out the chimneys of a few. These square shaped homes were a number of colors ranging from browns, blues and light reds and connected together by various bridges.

"I'm glad you talked me into coming here, Lord Mellyrn." Jounouchi whistled at the sight of the highest house, his eyes taking in the shining marble columns and winding stairways. "I would have regretted laying my eyes on such a sight."

"You're very welcome, Jounouchi." Noah urged them further into the village, smiling when a few greetings were passed his way. It was not much of a struggle to guide his small group through the village-a stop here or there to talk to the aging blacksmiths or weavers-

"It is always a trial getting Maximus up these stairs." Noah smiled tightly and patted his horse on the nose. "He hates coming home when he thinks it is too early."

Yuugi surprised himself by gently taking the reins out of Noah's hands and placing a hand on Maximus' neck and staring into the horse's deep brown eyes.

"You have been good thus far, Maximus." he gently tapped the horse on the nose earning a surprising neigh. "Do not fail me now."

Noah snorted with amusement as his horse trotted up the stairs, stopping when he reached the halfway point leading to the stables. "I think it's time for me to get another horse."

"Non-sense." Yuugi chided. "I think he's a very sweet horse." Yuugi smiled when Maximus neighed with obvious impatience. "We will wait here while you put him away in the stables."

"It's fine." Noah reassured, guiding them up the stairs. "Maximus wanders into the stables on his own. He's a very _independent _horse." Noah's eyes turned mischievous as those words escaped his mouth and Yuugi wondered just how independent that horse was.

"Come, I'm sure all of you are tired." Noah continued leading them toward the house. "We will get you settled and I can introduce you to my father."

"Eh," Jounouchi stopped before the door and turned back to look down at the town. "Do you mind if I take a look around town for a bit?"

"Of course." Noah frowned in confusion when Jounouchi waved a hand and headed back down the stairs. "Did I do something to offend him?"

"I don't think you did, my lord." Asher spoke up, deciding to end his silent treatment. "I don't think Jounouchi is used to such fine housing." Asher looked around at the various paintings and murals decorating the forum.

"Nonetheless, he is welcome to join us later should he feel like it." Noah wrapped his arms around Yuugi in a tight hug. "As for you, my little one, whose idea was it for you don such a disguise."

"It was my own idea, Noah. I am capable of coming up with them on my own." Yuugi returned the hug and leaned his head on Noah's strong shoulder. "I have missed you, Noah. I'm glad that you are not angry with me."

"Never." Noah whispered. "How can I be angry at my little dove?"

Yuugi smiled in pleasure at the reassurance and the nickname. Noah had given it to him when he refused to hunt on Ember Islands when they had decided to visit Malik one summer. When he asked why, Noah simply stated that doves were peaceful creatures and a symbol of peace. Atem never corrected nor did he get angry with Noah for calling him that. In fact, Atem grew to call him that, as they grew closer to one another. Ryou and the others gently teased him about the name and yet, they chose different nicknames for him as time passed.

Yuugi grew wary of it, but what else could he do when he was the youngest out of all the Angels? He was the "Little One." or "Little Dove." or even "Little Eagle." in the group and he had a dreadful feeling it was never going to change.

"Asher." Noah smirked and clasped hands with older man. "I hope you are not too angry at me for my teasing earlier?"

"I should be angry that you were trying to blow our cover, but I could never stay mad at you, Noah." Asher grinned into Noah's teasing gaze. "How are you? It has been a while."

"I am well, but the days grow longer and the tensions are rising within Aldeon's upper echelons." Noah shook his head. "Emperor Aknamkanon is constantly disagreeing with his brother and Empress Rehema grows distant from the Council of Aldeon."

"What about Seto?" Yuugi asked. "How does he fare?"

"Seto is doing quite well in his role as the proxy Angel of Shadows and High Priest of the Church of Ra. Those duties alone keep him busy." Noah smiled with pity. "He is too young for a burden of an entire Empire."

"Let alone the burden of an Angel." Yuugi added with remorse. "If there is any remote chance that he becomes eligible for becoming an Angel than he will be thrown to that duty as well."

Noah smiled, albeit, sadly. "Indeed, my brother-in-law has become neck deep in the politics of Aldeon and cannot move from his position at the moment." Noah gave him a look. "I suddenly see why his visit to Solaria was of the _diplomatic _sort. Tell me, did he send on this fool's errand?"

"It is _not _a fool's errand if you believe your brethren are alive as well." Yuugi stepped away from Noah with pinched lips. "Don't sit here and tell me that you believe Atem is gone."

"No." Noah retorted with heat. "I do not believe such a folly rumor that my brother is dead. You off all people should know how close I was to Atem. We shared the same land and through generations the same blood. I _believe _my brother is whole, sane and alive. I should be offended that you would accuse me of such a thing."

"Noah."

"Enough of this talk for now." Noah stepped away from Yuugi. "Come along, I wish to introduce you to my father, or should I say, re-introduce."

Yuugi vaguely remembered meeting Noah's father, Lucian, when he was only ten years old. It was a tradition for the seven angels to interact with each other and their families as much as possible. It had been a goal from the second generation and on to achieve the tight bond of the first generation who like a true family to each other. He remembered Lucian to be kind and compassionate.

He also remembered that Lucian raising Noah to be a warrior who was an expert on hand-to-hand combat and swords thus meaning Lucian was a force to be reckoned with. He also remembered being frightened of Lucian to the extent of where he was sitting in the back behind Anzu and Mai.

Noah pushed the Ivy covered doors opened and stopped at the sight of his Father who was in the process of fixing a bow that looked similar to one of his own.

"Father."

Lucian looked up, his deep brown eyes meeting Noah before his full lips pulled into a grin. Lucian rose from his position and moved to embrace his son tightly.

"Noah." Lucian's deep voice greeted. "Where have you been?"

"I was visiting Hadrian City.' Noah responded. "It took longer than usual to get back." Noah stepped aside and pushed Yuugi forward. "I ran into some familiar friends."

Lucian blinked before letting a chuckle escape his mouth at Yuugi's disguise. "It is good to see you again, little one, sans the disguise of course."

"Lord Mellyrn." Yuugi greeted, bowing his head. "It's good to see you again as well."

"No longer the frightened the mouse you were at ten, I see." Lucian smiled at the flush that bloomed across Yuugi's cheeks. "You needn't bow to me, little one; you are as much as a son as Noah is to me. What is the reason for your visit?"

"We are on our way to Hadrian City, but Noah has told us that the gates are closed." Yuugi lips thinned with distaste. "It seems some thief decided to steal a scroll."

"It must be of the utmost importance if they shutting an entire city down to retrieve it." Lucian stated. "Nonetheless you are welcome to stay here until Hadrian's Gates are open to all once again. Although, you still have neglected to state the reason as to why you are going to Hadrian City."

"They are on a quest, Father." Noah said, his eyes gleaming with mischief that made Yuugi very nervous suddenly.

"A quest?" Lucian sounded curious. "What kind a quest?"

"To find Atem who is deemed dead by Aldeon Law."

Lucian's eyes darkened at his son's words and Yuugi found himself under Lucian's scrutiny. "Is this true?"

"Yes."

"You endanger Asher and your brother and sisters by doing this quest you foolish boy, but you are more than capable of taking care of yourself." Lucian held out a hand to the pillows on the floor. "Come; tell me your story of your journey thus far."

It was unfortunate, Yuugi thought as he sat down and began to weave his tale to Lucian who stared at him with a look a Father would a disobedient son, that he was still afraid of the Elven Leader after all this time. Such a man like Lucian would be talked about for generations as a man who took care of his brethren and raised the Angel of the Earth as one of his own. He was nothing like his Light Elf counterparts who were mysterious and vague about their intentions to the world.

No, Lucian was bold and upfront about his desires. He wanted nothing more than to take care of the Wood and its people to the fullest extent of his ability which made Yuugi envious of Noah. To be raised by such a caring, compassionate and firm man must have been hard and yet enlightening.

"I see." Lucian murmured when Yuugi finished speaking. "You have been through a lot these last few days of your journey. This is why I'm going to give you information about the palace that Noah has forgotten."

"What information?"

Lucian rose from his seat and dusted off his robes. "The Royal Underground Passage. It is a labyrinth of pathways leading directly into the palace, but the only way to get in is to get past _him."_

"Him?"

"Yes, he has been guarding the passage for two years since his master's disappearance." Lucian responded.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes. Fenrir. The Wolf of Shadows and Guardian to the Shadow Seal. He waits in the passageways for any and all who wish to pass through. It will not be easy for his has grown wild and untamed, but I have no doubt that you will get past him with little to no problem."

"What makes you think that?"

"Noah will be accompanying you."

"_What?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Valkyria: I wanted to thank everyone for their thoughtful reviews of this story. It makes me happy that all of you are enjoying the re-make of Shining Light as much as I enjoy writing it. This Chapter will end the First part of Shining Light. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

_"Discontent continued to spread across Alata and the Angels could do nothing but watch in anguish as the world their predecessors tried so hard to protect shattered beneath their feet. Blood soaked the rivers, the grass, the streets of countless cities, villages, and towns in what became known as the Angel Riots. A name that was intended to smear the prestigious name of the Angels of the Grand Seal. To put a stop to the bloodshed, the Angels stepped down and simply became guardians of the seals and lords and ladies to the lands given to them. The waves of discontent calmed and the people became happy once again, the Angels grew a part and simply became "Angels." once again instead of the family they truly wanted to become."_

_- Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou: Chapter Nine - Peace _

Chapter Nine: Undeniable Truths.

The silence after the words left Lucian's mouth were tense and stifling. Yuugi glanced at Noah from the corner of his eye to see his brother staring at his father with a blank expression that ran a shiver down Yuugi's spine. Before he could open his mouth to deny Lucian's command, Noah nodded, rose from the floor and left the room with stiff shoulders and harsh steps.

"Go after him." Lucian commanded staring at Asher. "Make sure he does not leave the village."

"My Lord." Asher nodded his head and rushed after Noah leaving Yuugi and Lucian to themselves and their lingering silence.

"My Lord-"

"Lucian."

"Lucian." Yuugi corrected straightening his posture and staring into his Uncle's eyes. "While I appreciate the gesture of Noah coming with us, I am more than capable of taking care of myself and I have Asher and Jounouchi as companions. I do not need-"

"Noah needs a distraction." Lucian cut Yuugi off swiftly. "I tire of him wandering the forest like a lost spirit." Lucian shook his head as his brown eyes grew dark at the thought of his despondent son. "I watch him as the days pass as he longs for Mokuba from afar but will do nothing to change it."

"We have spoken on that matter on the way here." Yuugi confessed. "He states that duty bounds them both and while he wishes for Mokuba to join him in the village he realizes that Mokuba loves his people and duties too much to relinquish them."

"This is the reason I am sending Noah with you to Hadrian City via the Royal Underground Passage. This will give Noah the opportunity to see Mokuba again and maybe return my son's spirit."

"I understand what you want to do, Lucian, but are you sure you are just not making things worst?" Yuugi crossed his hands over his lap and stared down at the carpeted floor aware of Lucian's inquisitive stare. "Dangling a man's temptation in front of his nose will lead to his downfall."

"The same could be said of Mokuba." Lucian countered carefully. "What makes you think that Mokuba will not leave once he sees Noah?"

"Seto." Yuugi stated. "As much as Mokuba loves Noah he will not leave Seto to the overbearing duties of Angel, Prince, High Priest, and Commander. He loves Seto for he was the one who held him in his arms the moment their mother died in the birthing bed. He loves Seto for he was the first one to teach Mokuba to ride and tame the Great Dragons of Aldeon. He loves Seto for he was the first one to teach him magic and he loves Seto for his big brother has never left him to the clutches of the court."

"A husband's love is much different than the love a sibling."

"And yet it could be just strong if not stronger." Yuugi countered. "Noah understands Mokuba's love for Seto and thus the reason he does not force Mokuba to the forest."

"If that is the case then they should have never married."

"I agree, but love is something that cannot be stopped once those wheels are in motion." Yuugi smiled, albeit, sadly in the face of Lucian's resignation. "I believe that one day they will be together, but with this political climate, it seems like that they are a lifetime away."

"Indeed." Lucian murmured. "Putting the matter of my son and Mokuba aside, there are matters in Hadrian that you know nothing about, Yuugi."

"How do you mean, Lucian?"

"Life has not boded well for the people of Aldeon since the _death _of Prince Faenor." Lucian began. "He was a symbol of the people and the pride of the Aldan Empire. Fathers aspired their sons to join Imperial Army just for a chance to fight by his side and Mothers molded their daughters into potential future Empress' should your engagement to him fail." Lucian smiled to soften the blow of his words before pressing on. "He was known by various names in the Empire as you should know."

"The Wolf of the Western Lands." Yuugi murmured his mind's eye seeing Atem smirk in eventual pride at hearing being called the title. "At first, he hated the name because his family's banner was of a Griffin, but he grew to love the name because of Fenrir."

"The loss of Prince Faenor was a tragic one and Aldeon has failed to recover from such a blow. The Empress Rehema no longer trust the people around her and the Emperor Aknamkanon has gradually fallen ill from his broken heart. The _only _thing holding the Empire together is Third Prince Seto and Fourth Prince Mokuba and for that, I am in awe of them both. However, the grip they have on the Empire is gradually slipping as they lose themselves in the political intrigue of the court. The Council fights them tooth and nail over trivial matters such as supplies for the soldiers and mages who patrol the borders of the lands. Dukes and Duchesses are dropping like flies, dying from assassinations and _accidents. _The closing of the gates was most likely an excuse on Seto's part to get the city under some semblance of control."

"I..." Yuugi gripped his pants tightly and fought the urge to scream in anguish at Lucian's confession. He never _realized _that Hadrian City was in such disrepair. It became clear now why Seto came to him and asked him to find some _evidence _that Atem was alive somewhere on Alata. He was too lost in his own despair to notice how desperate and alone Seto must have been to come to him and ask. To risk his own life by coming to Solaria and plead for his aid.

Through his blind despair, he clutched the blade Eatos gave him and wondered if she saw Seto and knew of his situation. Did she know that he was the only one between prosperity and destruction of Aldeon?

"The Wolf must be returned to the throne." Yuugi whispered lifting his wet eyes to the sky and sending a desperate prayer to Silfer. "At all costs."

"The Wolf of the Western Lands shall sit on the Griffin's Throne once again, but if only White Eagle guides him to it." Lucian smiled in pity as Yuugi released a quiet sob. "I am sorry that you were placed with such a burden, but I am not sorry that it was you were tasked with finding Atem. I think that you of all people will be the one to find Atem and guide him back to the Griffin's Throne and release Seto and Mokuba from their pain."

"Please." Yuugi sniffed. "Don't apologize. I took on this journey with the belief that Atem is out there alive and I will not stray from that belief now. On my word as the Angel of Light and Connection and Heir to Solaria, I will find Atem and seat him on the Griffin Throne and set Aldeon to right again."

Yuugi glanced down at the rustle of cloth, found Lucian sitting in front of him, and gasped when the Elfin Lord took him into his arms and hugged him tight enough to take the breath from his lungs.

"I am proud of you." Lucian whispered into Yuugi's hair. "So very proud."

Yuugi's hands shook at Lucian's words before they wrapped themselves around Lucian's neck and squeezed tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Lucian."

* * *

"Is it truly so bad to come with us to Hadrian City?" Asher pushed the glass of wine in Noah's direction, smiling when Noah lifted the glass and swallowed it down in one go. "We could use another."

"You and Jounouchi are more than enough to protect Yuugi." Noah murmured staring at Yuugi's retainer with dull eyes. "You are quick and swift while Jounouchi is forceful and brutal."

"I'm not that brutal." Jounouchi snorted from his side of the table lifting a hand and calling the waiter over to their table for more wine. "While we are more than capable of handling ourselves I don't think that we are powerful enough to take down the Guardian Wolf."

"Entering a battle with Fenrir is not something to be thought up of lightly." Asher stated heavily. "He is Shadow incarnate and uses the Royal Underground as his personal playground."

"I heard rumors about the Royal Underground Passages but I never thought they actually existed. Do they really go through the palace?"

"Yes, the fifth generation Angel of the Earth created the passages as a gift to the Aldan Royal Family in case a war broke out. Apparently, it took him months to dig from the palace to the sea and Taurea Village and apparently, I forgot about the way until Father reminded me so kindly."

Jounouchi snorted into his wine glass at Noah's remark. "Don't feel so bad, my lord, we have a way into the palace. We get in, take a look around, and sneak right back out."

"I'm afraid that it won't be that easy." Noah winced at Jounouchi's deadpanned look. "The Royal Passageways are _complex _and if we don't take right directions at all times then we will end up on the shores of the Fusion Sea or even the gates of Taurea Village."

"Please tell me that you predecessor left you a map of some kind?" Jounouchi pleaded with glazed eyes. The heady wine was getting to him and he was in no mood to think about endless tunnels and rapid wolves that lied within said tunnels.

"Yes. My Father has the map and I'm sure he'll gratefully hand it over once we depart in the morning."

"Good." Jounouchi took long drink of his wine, a noticeable flush on his tan cheeks. "Asher."

"Yes?"

Jounouchi set the wine glass with a gentle clink and made no move to call for more. "I want to ask you something and I think you're honorable enough to give me a reasonable response?"

"Of course."

"Why did you lie to me?" Jounouchi asked watching with a sense of glee as Asher's face turned pale and his aquamarine eyes widen in shock. "About Richter?"

"I didn't-"

"It will not be good if you continue to lie about your mission to the man you hired." Noah cut in brutally. "We're entering Aldeon's deepest territory and should Jounouchi find out about Yuugi then instead of now then no telling how he would react."

"You think I would betray you?"

"You are a mercenary." Noah stated giving Jounouchi a dead stare in return for the deadly glare he received. "How much more gold could Aknadin give than Yuugi could?"

"I'll piss on Aknadin's gold rather than take it." Jounouchi spat out. "I'm not a lover of the current royal family and I'm sure as hell not a lover of the Gods. They could all go to hell and back."

"Temper, temper," Noah murmured with delight. "As you know, Yuugi is the Angel of Light and Connection and the Heir Apparent of Solaria. It is of the utmost importance that he is not spotted within _any _Aldeon territory."

"I am in awe of how much fucking bullshit the both of you kept from me." Jounouchi clapped his hands slowly gaining the wary attention of several tavern goers. "I am _amazed _that you were most likely going to earn me the execution block or a noose." Jounouchi raised his half-full wine glass and tipped it in Asher's direction. "Congratulations."

"It was important-"

"It was important to bring me into your little potential war? It was important to put that little shit back on the throne?" Jounouchi smiled bitterly in the face of Asher's quickly growing anger. "It was important to put the common folk and use them as you please? Alas, I did agree to this mission and I shall see it through to the end."

"We can pay you now if you desire to leave." Asher stated. "Noah is with us now and we can continue on with him if you have grown tired of us?"

"Lord Mellyrn?" Jounouchi asked. "What say you? Will you take this arduous mission off my dirty hands?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Noah repeated softly, deadly, smirking in satisfaction as Jounouchi's lips curled up in disgust at the denial. "I need a good sword-arm and as much as Asher and Yuugi are good with weapons and magic I need a man who can strike the wolf down."

"You insult the prowess of your brethren and friend." Jounouchi said smiling in Asher's direction. "I told them at the beginning that I would show my worth in the gold I demanded and I am afraid that I have broken my word and I mean to make up for it. So, I will continue on this journey with them, but not because you would not relinquish me, but because they would be lost without me."

Asher snorted at the flowery speech. "Or maybe it is because you don't want to tell Hyne you didn't complete a mission? He was always a perfectionist and very honorable."

Jounouchi snorted, but it was weak attempt to cover up his nerves. "Was? He's still a perfectionist. I want no more secrets between us, understand? Secrets can kill."

"Indeed they can kill, _Sir _Jounouchi, but secrets can keep one safe and the secret we have told you today will keep our little one safe will it not?" Noah raised his wine glass in emphasis. "I raise my glass to a successful journey and restoration of the Wolf of the Western Lands."

Jounouchi looked exasperated and with Asher raised his glass to Noah's. "To the restoration of the Wolf of the Western Lands. May it be prosperous for all of time by the will of men and the Gods."

* * *

"So you know who I am?" Yuugi folded his arms and paced the small room Lucian had set up for him and stared Jounouchi down. "Where does that leaves us?"

"You're talking about my loyalty?" Jounouchi placed his dirty boots on the pristine table and gave Yuugi a smirk that ran a shiver down his spine. "I'm willing to keep that loyalty for double the amount I was offered."

"You-"

"Relax." Jounouchi held up a hand to stall Yuugi's words. "You have my loyalty and my sword for the duration of your journey. I don't like being deceived and used like some play toy and I hope for _your _sake that you're not hiding anything from me. If I am tricked again then not even your precious Noah and Asher would save you from my wrath."

"What makes you think I need them to protect me?"

"I'm not saying you do need them, but not even you have enough stamina to withstand my assaults." Jounouchi patted his blade and sent Yuugi a deadly smile.

"No more lies." Yuugi acquiesced. "I hope you realize that it was for my safety."

"It was nice that you were thinking about your safety." Jounouchi snorted. "Instead of your retainer's. What would happen if he got caught as a Solarian?"

"He's more than capable of taking care of himself." Yuugi stated venomously. "Are you with us or not?"

"I'm with you." the response was bitter and it caused Yuugi to flinch.

"I'm sorry." Yuugi whispered gaining a raised eyebrow from Jounouchi. "The secret we were keeping from you would have gotten you killed-it can still get you killed and here we are spitting on your complaints and demanding that you finish the job. I'm sorry, Jounouchi."

"Bah." Jounouchi waved the apology away and a reluctant grin pulled at his lips. "When it comes down to it, I can see why you lied about being the Angel of Light and Connection. It saves you a lot of trouble and heavens help you if you got caught by Aldan guards or something worst."

"It's not something I want to think about."

"Too true and Yuugi?"

"Yes?"

"You can remove the disguise now." Jounouchi grinned as Yuugi looked at him in shock. "No use having it on now, right?"

* * *

The Royal Underground Passageway stretched out before them and Yuugi could see nothing but darkness and could smell nothing but the dampness of the earth and the smell of rotting flesh. He didn't have to take another step in to know that monsters lingered inside with Fenrir most likely acting as their pack leader.

It was strange thinking of Fenrir as nothing but a pack monster now. From what Lucian and Noah told them before they departed, Fenrir had gone mad at the loss of Atem, drifted out of the palace and into the passageways, and used them as his nest sort to speak. He remembered how majestic and compassionate Fenrir was before Atem's disappearance. He remembered the wolf's dark emerald eyes and dark silver fur that shined in the sunlight and in the moonlight. It was much to Yuugi's amusement that Fenrir stuck to Seto's side than Atem's more often than not. The wolf was known for playing favorites occasionally.

"This place smells." Jounouchi muttered his voice echoing against the walls. "How long do we have to travel these tunnels?"

"From the map it looks like a three hour trek from Taurea's entrance to the exit in Ra's Courtyard on the Eastern side of the Imperial Palace." Noah responded.

"Monsters?"

"These tunnels haven't been used in hundreds of years so it's most likely that we'll see a couple dozen of them." Noah tapped his foot against the ground before lowering himself and placing a gloved hand against the floor and closing his eyes.

"Noah...?"

"Hush." Noah commanded gently keeping his eyes closed and allowing his mind to make a mental map of the tunnels. He flinched when he saw several wolves prowling several miles ahead in one tunnel that lead to the Fusion Sea and a small pack of monsters leading to the Imperial Palace. Deciding to branch out further, he recoiled when a fierce roar echoed in his mind, causing him to recoil and pull back.

"Shit." Noah cursed vehemently. "Damned Wolf."

"Noah? You all right? What happened?" Yuugi raced to Noah's side and placed a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Noah?"

"He's up ahead." Noah grunted as his head pulsed with pain. "I remember Fenrir's power and it is nothing compared to what it is now. The Shadows are within him now. If I hadn't seen it for myself then I would have thought that was Atem instead of Fenrir."

"How much of a chance do we have?" Jounouchi asked sharply. "I want to know that before we go in swinging our blades and magic."

"We have a seventy five percent chance of winning if Yuugi and I use the full extent of our powers. Trust me when I say that Atem and Fenrir were a force to be reckoned with. No _one _trifled with the Wolves of the Western Lands."

Jounouchi's lips thinned at the response. "Don't you two have companions like Fenrir that can help us?"

"My dragon, Odin, is within Mokuba's Dragon Unit and Yuugi's White Dragon, Angelus, guards his seal on Twilight Island so none of them would be of use to us at the moment."

"You were both blessed with Dragons?"

"We were fortunate." Yuugi smiled. "Ryou Lindel, the Angel of the Wind, was blessed with a Winged Horse, Mai Kujaku, and the Angel of Time was paired with a Lion and Malik Ishtar, the Angel of Fire, was blessed with a Phoenix that lays dormant in the Volcano of Ember Islands."

"What about Lady Mazaki?" Jounouchi asked. "What was she paired with?"

Noah whistled playfully at the question and shared an amused look with Yuugi before replying. "The Lady Anzu Mazaki, the Angel of Water and Goddess of the Aerandir Seas was blessed with Leviathan as her companion."

"_Leviathan? _The God of the Seas? You're joking. You have to be! If her companion is a God then that would mean...?"

"Anzu has _complete _control to every piece of water on Alata." Yuugi confirmed. "To say that she is blessed would be an extreme understatement."

"Huh, I guess it wouldn't be wise to piss her off?"

"No." Asher murmured with eyes alight with amusement. "It would not."

Their trudge through the tunnels was the stuff of nightmares Yuugi soon realized. With little light to show them the way, they ran into countless monsters -more than Noah predicted- and the occasional trap that was designed to throw off pursuers. One thing Yuugi noticed was as they progressed the stronger the smell of rotting flesh became.

It was nauseating for Asher to pull him aside and place a lavender scented handkerchief over his nose and mouth before pressing on further into the dark tunnels.

"I can't fucking breathe." Jounouchi muttered, coughing. "It's this smell-_shit." _Jounouchi stopped at a cross roads to see a number of bodies on the ground, each of them ripped a part, missing arms, legs, heads and even intestines.

"We know where the rotting flesh smell is coming from now." Yuugi muttered from beneath his handkerchief. "Where did these people come from?"

"They look like prisoners from the dungeons." Noah stated bending down and taking a closer look. "They have the prison mark," he pointed to a small star with a dagger on a dismembered arm. "Either they were trying to escape or someone let them down here and let Fenrir have his fun."

"Are we really going to have to kill him?" Yuugi questioned his throat tight with apprehension. "I do not-"

"You can neutralize the shadows once we weaken him enough." Noah said his eyes softening in the face of Yuugi's growing worry. "Fenrir doesn't have to die, but once he realizes what he's done in the throes of insanity he won't be the best of company for a while."

"I understand, but I rather have him depressed than dead. Let's bury these bodies and continue on."

Yuugi's stomach rolled and twisted as they laid the bodies to rest and burned the limbs. It would be wrong to throw those into a small grave. The bodies had been desecrated enough, having to bury these poor, souls caused him to become weary, and his nerves frayed. He was at his wits end with these tunnels and he longed to feel the sunlight on his skin and fresh air in his lungs.

"He's up ahead." Noah whispered his body tensing at the sound of growls. "_All _of them are up ahead." Noah stepped further in the direction of the growls. "Fenrir!"

"Noah." Jounouchi said sharply. "Don't be so damned hasty."

"The _boy _is right." a rough voice bounced against the walls. "You shouldn't be so hasty, _Noah."_

"What does it matter if we are hasty or not?" Noah snorted with a bitter smile. "Do not tell me that you haven't noticed our presence by now?"

"I would be a fool not to notice the presence of Angels within my domain." Fenrir's voice was amused and a touch sarcastic reminding Yuugi of how the wolf used to be in his former life. "Little Yuugi. It has been a while has it not?"

"Fenrir." Yuugi called out, cursing mentally when his voice shook. "It has indeed been a long time since we have gazed upon each other."

"I can tell by your voice alone that you have grown considerably and for that, I am proud."

Yuugi blinked back his tears as he heard the clinking of armor and heavy steps before Fenrir appeared in front of them, a remnant of his former self. The black and red armor he once adorned proudly was rusted beyond repair and Fenrir's once luminous fur was dirty and caked with blood and dirt. His friend looked mangled and the sight caused Yuugi's tears to slide down his cheeks.

"My appearance has upset you." Fenrir stepped further into the light. "I will not extend my apologies."

"Nor do I expect you to, Fenrir." Yuugi touched his bow lightly. "Will you let us pass?"

"You know my answer to that, little one." Fenrir lowered his head growled. "You _know _my answer."

"We have no quarrel with you, my friend." Yuugi murmured as he heard his friends draw their blades. "Please."

"You are trying to pass into a land you no longer to deserve to tread." Fenrir stated. "That's reason enough."

* * *

The piercing whistle of Yuugi's arrow launching from his bow started the battle and gave Fenrir the signal to merge into the darkness of the tunnels. It didn't take long for Yuugi to be knocked against the wall with enough force to break a couple of bones. Thankfully, it only managed to leave him breathless from the impact.

Rolling to his feet, Yuugi fired six arrows in succession, each of them hitting Fenrir's rusted armor with enough force to them to burst into small clouds of dust. As he reached for another arrow, Jounouchi attacked Fenrir's left side and pushed the wolf back into the wall causing the tunnel to shake with the force of the impact.

"Watch it." Asher warned. "If we keep knocking him into the walls then the tunnels will collapse on us!"

Yuugi fired his arrow as Fenrir raced toward him causing Yuugi to take quick steps back to give himself enough time and room to fire, but as he took another hurried step back, he tripped on a rock and yelped as his bow and arrow were tossed out of his hands thanks to the clumsy fall. He watched with blood rushing in his ears as Fenrir jumped in the air and came down on him with sharp fangs and claws. He cried out in pain as Fenrir latched on to his arm and bit down causing a burst of blood and a haze of pain to rush over him.

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi screamed in pain as Fenrir latched down tighter and through the haze of pain, he felt a distinct crack and knew Fenrir's jaws had broken his arm. His vision blackened at the pain, but he quickly pulled himself together, placed his hand on Fenrir's stomach, and forced his light energy to the surface pushing Fenrir off and relinquishing the wolf's hold on his arm. He cared little for the yelp the wolf released as Fenrir was forced against the wall once again.

"_Shit." _Yuugi held his arm and hissed at the deep bite that managed to make it through the thin arm guards Lucian gave to him. He looked up at the sound of rushing footsteps to see Asher coming toward him and kneeling at his side to check his wound.

"Yuugi-"

"I'm fine." Yuugi grunted out as Noah and Jounouchi were tossed around like toys. "We're not doing as well as I thought."

"No." Asher placed his hand around Yuugi injured arm and murmured a quick healing spell. "That's going to have to hold for now. My magic is fading thanks to the shadows."

"It's alright." Yuugi stood from the floor and pulled his staff from his holster. "It's more than enough. Follow me."

Yuugi charged at Fenrir and swung his staff and knocking Fenrir away from Jounouchi who was only mere seconds away from getting his neck ripped out. He placed himself in front of Jounouchi as Asher and Noah took to the front line.

"Are you alright?" Yuugi asked as Jounouchi gathered what little wits he had left. "Jounouchi?"

"I'm fine." Jounouchi shook his head to clear it, with the help of the wall, stood, and grabbed his discarded blade from the ground. "He's getting weaker, you see? His movements are slowing down thanks to Noah. Ugh, I don't remember the last time I got my ass kicked."

"You'll shake it off." Yuugi stated watching as Fenrir tried to attack Asher only to be pushed back again by Noah. It seemed that Jounouchi was right, Fenrir was getting weaker.

"You think it's time to do your little light trick?" Jounouchi stepped in front of him and wiped the blood from his head and mouth. "I'm going to hop in and when you're ready just say so, yeah?"

"Yeah, but-" Yuugi sighed forcefully when Jounouchi raced off to join the fray. It was impossible to get a word in with the man, but should he really be surprised at this point.

Blowing out another breath, Yuugi raised his arms and forced out his palms, careful not to glance at his mangled arm. He remembered practicing with Atem so long ago about purifying negative darkness. The darkness that made you insane. The darkness that caused nothing but despair and he hoped that all that practice and long nights would pay off.

He waited until Jounouchi and Noah and Asher moved back against Fenrir's attack before placing a binding glyph under Fenrir and pinning him in place. His heart breaking at the sight of Fenrir growling in irritation. Slowly, he forced his hands into fists and activated the binding glyph causing Fenrir to roar again, the sound terrifying and painful all at once.

"It's okay." Yuugi soothed knowing that his words reached Fenrir's with ease seeing as the wolf stopped. "I know you've been hurting since Atem left. We've all been hurting since he left and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, Fenrir."

Yuugi raised his clenched fists higher and watched as the darkness escaped Fenrir's body and raced into the glyph. He watched, as his pure white glyph became a stark purple color as he continued his motions. He didn't realize Fenrir had so much darkness inside his body. How had he managed to not become completely insane was something he couldn't comprehend.

"Fenrir?" Noah called out, narrowing his eyes against the brightness of Yuugi's glyph. "Are you still with us?" Noah waited and breathed a sigh of relief as all too familiar emerald green eyes met his from across the tunnel. He tensed when Fenrir lowered his head again and closed his eyes as the darkness continued drifting out of his body and into the purifying glyph. "Yuugi?"

"It's fine." Yuugi quickly reassured, increasing the purifying glyph's size as the darkness became too much for his current one to handle. "I'm almost done!" He raised his hands again before lowering them down back to his sides and shattering the glyph and the darkness that was within it. He held up a hand, approached Fenrir, and placed a hand on the dirty silver hair, smiling sadly when he received a whimper in return for the action.

"How are you feeling?" Yuugi asked softly as Noah, Jounouchi, and Asher approached with caution. "Are you with us again?"

"Yes." Fenrir responded roughly, blessing Yuugi with those wise emerald eyes again. "I'm here with you." Fenrir stood on his legs and shook his fur, grunting at the clumps of mud and blood falling. "And yet, I feel _disgusting."_

"It happens when you're stuck in damp tunnels for the last two years." Jounouchi stated. "The names Jounouchi Katsuya, you're a pretty good fighter for a wolf."

"And you are a good swordsman for a human." Fenrir returned sarcastically. "I trust the explanation you are going to give me will be a long one?"

"A long one indeed, but for now, we need to get into the palace-"

"You cannot." Fenrir interrupted. "It is too dangerous."

"We know that's it too dangerous to come into the tunnels and face you, but what choice do we have, Fenrir?" Asher questioned. "If we let danger stop us then we would still be sitting in our homes wondering what your Fate has become. We need to find some semblance of Atem's whereabouts and the palace is the only place where we can look."

Fenrir grunted, and ruffled his fur again. "You are a stubborn lot are you not? Very well then, I shall guide you into the palace, but be forewarned, it will not be an easy task to get out."

"We'll take that chance."

* * *

The Eastern Courtyard of the Imperial Palace was, thankfully, empty and devoid of all life except for the wild plants that grew around the benches and three-tier fountain. Yuugi pushed back the nostalgia of seeing it again and climbed out of the tunnels, grunting when Fenrir nudged him aside and headed for the fountain and ducking his head and taking a deep drink.

"Awesome." Jounouchi retorted with amusement as Fenrir submerged himself in the deep fountain. "It's going to take more than that to get all that dirt off."

"This really isn't the time to be taking a bath." Noah drawled as Fenrir emerged minutes later looking a touch cleaner, he held up a hand Fenrir shook the water off. "Granted, he does look better than he did before."

"Indeed he does _look _better than he did before, Lord Mellyrn." a voice croaked echoed across the courtyard. "While he was out of touch with his mind, he gave us the pleasure of getting rid of prisoners and keeping an eye out of intruders."

Yuugi looked around and released a sharp gasp as several guards emerged from the second floor and aimed crossbows and mana guns down at them. He gave Asher a frantic look, swallowing when Asher shook his head sharply.

"Prince Aknadin." Noah greeted with false cheer. "I would say that's it's good to see you again, but I would be _lying."_

Aknadin stared down at them from the second floor and removed his hood to reveal a heavily bearded face, a dark crimson eye and a nasty smirk. Yuugi took a step back when he glanced at Aknadin's second eye and gave Fenrir a startled glance.

"Is that the-!"

Aknadin chuckled and placed a hand over his left eye, a gold glow emitting from the space between his fingers. "It's was quite find, Lord Motou. Deep within the Imperial Palace. Who would have known that such a beautiful gift still existed."

"That doesn't belong to you!" Noah roared taking an enraged step forward, stopping when a bolt came near his booted feet. "They aren't meant for anyone to use, Aknadin!"

"Oh, but it's for me to use now. All of them will be meant for me to use, but it seems that one in particular got away, but I will get it back in time." Aknadin snapped his fingers and another set of guards emerged from behind the columns. "Take them to the dungeons."

Aknadin stepped away from the edge as Yuugi and the others cried out as the soldiers advanced upon them before stopping. "Oh, a moment," the movement stopped and Aknadin stepped back out and pointed down at Asher. "Bring him to my chambers; I'm going to have a little fun with him."

"No!" Yuugi cried out, struggling in the guards arms as Asher was pulled away into the opposite direction. "Asher! Asher!" Yuugi reached out a hand as his friend was dragged away from him. "Asher!"

"It's alright, little one." Asher called out, a sad smile gracing his face as he was pulled away from Yuugi who was still crying and struggling. "It's alright."

Yuugi shook his head frantically, grunting when he was hit in the back of the head with a hard object while his hand stretched out. The last image of Asher being pulled into a dark doorway before darkness consumed him.

* * *

A/N: They got Fenrir back! However, they were caught! That's too bad. Like I stated in the beginning, this concludes the first part of Shining Light, and the second part will start with Chapter Ten. I'm not telling anything about Chapter Ten, but I'm sure you'll guys like it.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Valkyria: Another chapter! This is the Second Part of Shining Light! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I so want to watch you guys jaws drop at this chapter, but the reactions in the reviews will be enough. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I claim no right to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh

* * *

"_Time flowed without hindrance, and the Angels lived in solitude ruling over their lands with a fair hand and minds of steel and grace. The people lived their lives with content minds and souls, satisfied that the Angels walked among them tasting the same sadness, despair, anger, happiness as their fellow mortal. The second generation left this world with bitter hearts and pride, satisfied that the Grand Seal stayed intact and the world remained safe from the malicious shadows. Not a scant one hundred years passed before the third generation appeared and it is this the generation the arrival of the Celestial Alliance came to be as well." _

_Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou – Chapter Ten – Birth of the Alliances. _

Chapter Ten – The One without Hope.

Mana shotgun shells fell to the stone ground like falling rain as their bullets hit the metal training dummies with deadly accuracy and causing the training dummies to burst into flames and shrapnel. The owner of the shotguns quickly reloaded before resuming the rapid fire, pulling the trigger of the white guns harder, which only gave away his frustration. To any newcomer, the sound of gunfire would have disturbed them greatly, but the servants passing by the expansive training grounds only nodded their heads at their lord and continued as if the burst of gunfire was only background noise.

The booming sounds of gunfire came to a stop as the last bullet fell to the ground and the owner lowered his guns to the ground with a small sigh. As much as he wanted to continue to practice, it would not help and he would only be wasting his –expensive- mana bullets, which were dwindling even as he stood there in the middle of the training grounds.

"Frustrated, my lord?" an arrogant voice called from behind. "There are _other _ways to tame that frustration and I would only be too happy to help."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your suggestive sexual advances, Bakura. It is not a good day for me at all."

Bakura snorted in agreement at the snippy words and made no move to come closer to Ryou who was sliding his slim white shotguns back into his waist holsters. The Angel of Wind looked impeccable as always draped in blues and off white.

"He pissed you off, again?" Bakura asked curiously climbing down the small stairway and kicking a few stray shotgun shells to the side. "You usually don't let him get to you."

"No." Ryou sighed. "He didn't make me angry. I just had a bad night is all." Ryou gave Bakura a curious look. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were out of Memorias?"

"You had a bad night?" Bakura questioned smoothing over Ryou's attempt at a subject change. "You have another vision?"

"No." Ryou responded petulantly, folding his arms in an attempt to hide himself from Bakura's inquisitive gaze. He _hated _it when Bakura got invasive.

"Come now." Bakura's mouth pulled into a charming smile that caused heat to rush to Ryou's cheeks. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I do not have anything to say and I just had a bad night." Ryou turned his back to Bakura and frowned when the air pirate chuckled at his petulance. "I can't have a bad night without something life threatening?"

"To be honest, no, you can't have a bad night because out of all of your brothers and sisters you're the only Angel that doesn't have a problem with their monarch."

"At the moment," Ryou's lips thinned at the thought Emperor Crawford who was keeping a closer eye on him than usual with Atem's disappearance two years ago. If anything, the man's attempt to send Tenno, one of his twin sons, to reside with him on the Sky Islands was borderline protective and while he appreciated the gesture, he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"He's still sending guards?" Bakura asked lightly.

"Guards?" Ryou snorted in distaste. "He's sending his most valued commanders seeing as he thinks his soldiers are not, how shall I say, _convincing? _ The most recent visit was a Colonel Zane."

"Zane Truesdale? The brother of Ambassador Syrus Truesdale? My, my, my, he _is _getting worried if he's sending one of the only Aura Readers in the military to watch over you. How did that discussion go?"

"I thanked him for his time and sent him on his way with a message to His Majesty not to send any more people to my islands. After all, the Sky Islands is under the protection of the Sky Pirate King, is it not?"

Bakura snorted at the cheeky question. "Indeed it is under my protection, but I cannot always be here to watch over you and the people which is why I am glad that he came along."

"He is still adjusting." Ryou murmured in sadness. "I find it hard to believe that he made all the way to Memorias in such a state."

"He is a resilient bastard isn't he?" Bakura stated rhetorically gaining a smile from Ryou in the process. "He's sore about his eye?"

"He has a right to be sore about it." Ryou stated grimly. "I mean-" Ryou looked and smiled when he heard loud footsteps approaching the training area. Familiar footsteps. Ryou stepped away from Bakura and held out his hands in greeting. "I'm glad to see you up and about."

"As am I," the man stepped down the stairs and grunted as his injured leg landed a little harder than he intended. "Pirate King."

"Crown Prince," Bakura returned modestly. "I trust you are doing well?"

"Quite. I thank you for asking." Atem stepped closer, gripping his wolf head cane tighter as he did so. "From what Ryou told me, you were exploring the skies of Solaria."

"Bah." Bakura grumbled. "Those tranquil skies are too boring for the likes of me." Bakura folded his arms and shook his head. "Solaria's defensives are as tight as a woman's corset."

Atem chuckled and smirk pulled at his lips. "I expected no less from Archduke Motou. The old man is as strong as a dragon and as proud as one."

Bakura frowned at Atem who made no move to mention or ask for Yuugi. "Indeed," he agreed quietly, deciding not to push it today. "Tell me, Crown Prince, what are your plans?"

"To explore my little brother's lands," Atem tapped his good leg with his cane and grinned softly in Ryou's direction. "He runs an impressive household."

"The House of Lindel is magnificent and if they can welcome and respect the likes of me then they should have no problem helping someone of your magnitude, Atem."

"I have not been the most gracious of guests these last weeks." Atem had the shame to flush and turn away giving Ryou a perfect view of his patched eye.

"No, you have not, but you can still make up for it by being kind and helpful to those who are within your gaze." Ryou stepped closer and placed his gloved hands on Atem's strong biceps, squeezing them gently in chiding.

"An apology wouldn't hurt either." Bakura threw in playfully much to Ryou's chagrin. "What? You know it's true."

"Indeed." Atem chuckled wrapping his arm around Ryou for a short embrace before taking a careful step back. "I will attend to that this very moment. I shall see you at dinner?"

"Yes." Ryou watched and patiently waited for Atem to leave the training grounds before turning to Bakura with a ferocious glare. "Did you have to say that? He's still recovering."

Bakura gave him a solemn stare. "You baby him and that's the last thing he needs at the moment. Besides, just because you are recovering does not give you the excuse to treat others like crap. Isn't that what you taught me when I was healing?"

"Yes, but-"

"Granted," Bakura, continued more gently. "He has lost more than I could ever comprehend. It was hard for you that day wasn't it?"

Ryou could only nod his head in agreement at Bakura's question. He remembered-vividly- the day he found Atem in the center of his courtyard all those weeks ago. It was ordinary day filled with meetings and lessons to the manor's children in archery and reading. He remembered feeling cautious of the bright and beautiful day.

It was only when he stepped into the courtyard to see a small crowd of healers tending to a figure laying on the hot, stone ground, and imagine his surprise when he discovered it to be Atem laying on the ground covered in wounds from head to toe. The image would never leave his mind at how broken Atem looked laying on the ground with large wings spread out and his face covered his blood. He vaguely remembered rushing to Atem's side and ordering the healers to take him to the infirmary.

The healing sessions that followed were long and were taken into shifts with healers entering at sunrise and leaving at sunset with black bags under their eyes and grim frowns.

No one thought Atem would pull through for they thought the wounds so extensive that not even the strongest healer, Alexis, could breathe life back into the Crown Prince. Ryou would pray to Obelisk for three days when Atem finally awoken two weeks later in a terrified daze demanding his location and the names of the people around him.

When the dust settled and Atem regained his senses, Ryou realized that Atem was staring at him with one eye whilst keeping the other one tightly closed. He made no move to reach for the closed eye for he knew there was nothing underneath. He knew not the details of Atem's arrival and Atem made no move to reveal the details. Whatever it was, Ryou knew them to be terrifying judging from the anguished screams that woke him for eight days straight when Atem situated himself next to his own chambers.

The days that followed were harder and Ryou kept his heart and thoughts light. It was the _only _thing he could do to keep himself from descending into his own dark thoughts.

"He has still told you nothing?" Bakura asked quietly. "How he lost his eye or injured his leg in such a manner?"

"No, and I shall not force him to tell such a horrifying tale. I see despair in my brother's eyes where I dare not dread, Bakura, no matter how much my heart tells me to do so."

"It may be best to force it out of him, Ryou." Bakura started grimly. "If he speaks of it then it may banish those shadows from his eye. I have seen darkness in my enemies faces and the shadows I see on Atem's face are none of which the likes I've seen."

"What kind of brother would I be if I forced him to tell his story?"

"A good one," Bakura stepped forward, took Ryou into his arms, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "No one knows that he is alive but you, me, and this household. It is up to you to put strength in his wings again, do you understand me?"

"I understand."

"Good." Bakura eyes softened as he saw Ryou's reddish brown eyes darken with pain. "All will be well, little one. I shall see it to myself if necessary."

"See that you do, my friend." Ryou murmured into Bakura's strong chest. "Will you be staying for very long?"

"Not this time, I'm afraid." Bakura groaned. "There is a task in which I must see to and it cannot wait longer than it already has."

"Task?"

"It is nothing of much importance. A small favor for a fellow sky pirate."

"A favor?" Ryou stepped back and gave Bakura a deadpanned stare. He didn't' like the sound of neither this favor nor this fellow sky pirate. "You are not taking about Dread Pirate Marik, are you?"

"Now, now," Bakura raised his hands up when Ryou narrowed his eyes at his correct guess. "I don't want to start an argument."

"Then don't go do that…that heathens bidding!" Ryou spat out twisting out of Bakura's arms and turning his back to his friend. "You know how much I dislike him."

"Which is why I didn't want to tell you about my errand," Bakura countered gently. "I told you that I would back as soon as I can."

"Do you promise?" Ryou snorted at his own question. "Do you truly promise?"

"I promise." Bakura swore fervently. "On Obelisk himself, I shall return to you like a Gallant Knight on his horse."

"You, a knight?" Ryou snorted in amusement. "You wouldn't make it a day within any Knight squadron."

"I _love _the vote of confidence you have in me, my lord." Bakura deadpanned, narrowing his eyes when Ryou let out a bark of laughter. "And as amusing this has been, I'm afraid that we must part for the time being."

"Of course," Ryou smiled, the gesture failing to reach his eyes. "May Slifer Wings guide you to safety,"

"May Obelisk give you strength," Bakura bowed deeply before turning on his heel and leaving Ryou to himself in the training grounds once again.

"I love you." Ryou murmured to Bakura's retreating back. "May the Gods keep you safe and whole."

* * *

Atem walked the long corridor, grateful for the marble column blocking the sunlight and giving him the privacy he desired. He wanted no one to look upon him with pity. Ryou gave him enough of that to last three lifetimes.

At the thought of Ryou, Atem stopped in the middle corridor, leaned against one of the columns, and took a deep breath whilst keeping a tight grip on his cane. He hated the damned thing, but it was needed or else he would not get to the places he wanted. Atem wanted to throw the cane to the ground but he knew the moment he did, his leg would give out and he would fall to the ground and left to rot or until a servant passed by, gave him an exasperated glance and help him to his feet.

He _hated _being helpless. He _hated _using a cane to get around like a decrepit old man. He _hated _he let the one who did this to get away with it.

Atem let the thought of his captor motivate him as he continued moving along the corridor with no true destination in mind. In time his leg would heal and in time he would go back to Aldeon and let his homeland know his wrath and of his existence. He would fly the skies and let them see that their Crown Prince was alive and well.

He would show them that The Wolf of the Western Lands had returned and ready to hunt and devour. He would show them all.

As he reached the end of the corridor, Atem came to a stop to catch his breath and let to the pain of his leg take him. He was used to the steady throb by now and according to the healers, it was good to feel that pain, it meant the leg was still useful, but he wished that they could say the same about his eye. Atem reached up, touched his right eye, and grimaced at the black patch that would stay over it the remainder of his life. It was infected they said, much too infected to stay inside his skull and they little choice but to remove it.

Briefly, he wondered what his mother and father would say to see him with one eye. He smiled as his mind took in his mother's shocked look and his father's face of rage. He didn't want to get started on his cousin who would do nothing but to tell him and suck it up.

"At least I am still here, alive and breathing." Atem murmured to himself, pleased at how well he knew his cousin.

Yet, he wondered…he wondered what Yuugi would say to him should he see his state? Would he be disgusted or would he worry himself sick?

His little one, Atem's breath hitched at the thought of Yuugi. He _missed _Yuugi like he missed his eye and his Empire. He wanted to be in Yuugi's arms again, he wanted to breathe in that scent of sunshine and lavender that always seemed to surround his fiancé. He wanted-he wanted to _see _him again.

Atem gripped his cane until he felt the wedges dig into his skin, took a deep shuddering breath, and opened his eye. In time, he would see Yuugi again, come high hell or water, he would see his precious one again.

Atem continued trudging along, smiling at the servants who stepped aside and bowed their heads as they had been taught.

"My lord, is there something we can help with today?"

"No, but I'm afraid I must extend my apologies to you." Atem smiled when the servant girl raised her head and blinked at him and gave him a confused look.

"Apologize?"

"Yes," Atem continued leaning against his cane. "I fear I have been short with everyone here and you all have welcomed me and treated me with patience while I returned the gesture with bad manners and harsh words."

"M-my lord…"

"The House of Lindel is a house of peace and quiet strength and I have trampled all over that in the days I have been here and I must apologize for it."

"Thank you, my lord." The servant girl bent her head and did a small curtsey. "You apology is accepted and I must say that my respect for you has increased tenfold. It takes a wise man to see the error of his ways and you have done so. Please, allow me to extend your apology to everyone?"

"It would be an honor, my lady."

"My lord,"

Atem watched as the servant girl continued on her way with pep in her step. Regardless of her request to extend apologies, he make sure to do so to whatever servant he passed by today.

The minutes dragged into hours as he hobbled along the Lindel grounds to explore. It had changed much since he visited during his childhood. Carpets were changed, walls re-painted, bedrooms changed, and kitchens and servant rooms expanded. The House of Lindel had changed since the days of Ryou's parents.

The sky slowly turned dark when Atem found himself sitting at the table in the dining room with a plate of roast beef and potatoes and a glass of white wine. As usual, Ryou sat in front of him instead of at the head of the table like a proper lord should. The meal was silent when Atem finally spoke up causing Ryou to glance at him in surprise.

"Thank you for not turning me away."

"I would _never _turn you away, Atem." Ryou responded vehemently. "You are my family. I love you with all that I have."

"Yes, but I sometimes think that you should have turned me away. It would cause you less trouble in the long run."

"Trouble that I can handle in the long run," Ryou reassured gently. "I am High Lord of the Sky Island of Memorias and the Angel of Wind. I can and will protect you until you are able not only because you are the Crown Prince of Aldeon and the Angel of Shadows, but because you are my brother. I am aware that I am under no obligation to protect you, but I do so willingly."

"I thank you."

Ryou smiled in response to the proper thank you. "I hope that you will tell me what happened one day, Atem."

"One day, but I am content to know that I am alive."

"Yet, you are not content with your state of being?" Ryou touched his own eye to emphasis Atem's missing. "The person or persons who did this to you will not get away with it. I promise on the Gods themselves."

"I shall be by your side to hand out my own justice." Atem smirked viciously; the action more wicked when his eye darkened to a blood red. "Their shadows will never grace this land again."

"What will you do now?" Ryou asked curiously. "Do you have a plan?"

"No." Atem admitted honestly. "When I escaped I have no doubt that I was spotted and there are probably rumors spreading about me as we speak. I have no place in which I can seek true asylum until the time comes when I return to Aldeon."

"Do…you want to see Yuugi?" Ryou asked hesitantly, biting his lips when Atem's eye narrowed at the mention of the Angel of Light.

"I have a desire to see him again, but I do not think it would best if we saw each other and what you told me about the tensions between Aldeon and Solaria…"

"That was no fault of your own, Atem."

Atem shook his head in denial of Ryou's words. As he recovered, Ryou told him about the coming and goings of the world since his _disappearance _and his heart despaired when he heard about the rotting relationship between Aldeon and Solaria. He knew it was because of his kidnapping and thus the breaking engagement with Yuugi. The people of Solaria most likely thought it a betrayal because Aldeon gave no intention to give Yuugi another chance of marriage with another member of the royal family. Mokuba was already spoken for and Seto was of the church and thus could not marry unless all members of Church of Ra agreed to it and he knew that there would be no way that they would agree to losing one of the most prodigious members of their clergy.

"I will fix everything once I am back." Atem stated. "I will take the Griffon Throne and oust that bastard…" Atem's lips thinned as the name of his captor almost escaped his mouth.

"Aknadin," Ryou whispered painfully. "There could be no other that wanted to harm you in such a way."

Atem chuckled wetly at Ryou's correct guess. "He laced my wine and kidnapped me." Atem began softly all too aware of Ryou tightening the grip of his fork. "When I woke up, I was in this chamber of sorts floating and it was as if I was staring through water. It only took me a few moments to see Aknadin standing in front of me with the Millineium Eye embedded in his skull."

"_What?" _Ryou hissed, his own eyes blazing a bright green at the new information. "What was he doing with it? How did he get a hold of it?"

Atem pressed a hand against his chest and shook his head. "It must have been some kind of magical spell. The Millineium Eye was inside me and only the most powerful of mages can extract it and even then it takes…"

"A couple of years," Ryou finished. "The Millineium Items are at the core of our souls and to dig inside and.." Ryou turned away in disgust at the thought of Aknadin violating his brother in such a manner. "What about the Puzzle?"

"I still have it and I am positive that Yuugi still has the other half of it." Atem swallowed at the thought of Aknadin getting his hands on Yuugi and grabbing the other half the Millineium Puzzle.

"If anyone is safe from Aknadin's path then it is Yuugi and he shall remain that way if he doesn't leave Solaria Territory."

"If he hears the rumors about me –which I have no doubt that he has at this point- then there is no point in believing that he has stayed within the confines of Solaria."

Ryou blew out a breath and smiled despite the situation. "You are right, I'm afraid, Yuugi, well, he loves you very much and would do anything for you."

"And I for him,"

"Just as the First generation did for each other," Ryou smiled at Atem's small blush. "They were married as well."

"I remember their love story well."

"Back to Aknadin, what he has done is treasonous and he must be brought before the church and the Celestial Alliance Council for his crimes." Ryou touched his own heart and shuddered at the thought of the Millennium Ring being ripped from his soul. "He must pay for what he has done."

"He will pay for his atrocities in time." Atem shook his head. "With the Millennium Eye's loss, I can hardly control the seal. It only thanks to the puzzle that I can control anything at all."

"Concerning the Items, it is hard to believe what happened when you were children."

Atem snorted and nodded in agreement. When they were children, he had been the original owner of the Millennium Puzzle and Yuugi had been the owner of the Millennium Eye. They had been sitting in the courtyard bored as his parents and Yuugi's grandfather discussed matters about their countries when Yuugi asked to see his puzzle and in return Yuugi would let him see his Millennium Eye.

Of course, Atem being the arrogant ten year old he was, extracted the Puzzle from his body with ease and Yuugi had done the same. And it was in that instance that their items collided causing his Puzzle to shatter in half and Yuugi's Eye to find a new home inside his own soul, leaving Yuugi with only half of the Millennium Puzzle and Atem with the other half _plus _the Millennium Eye.

Their parents were incensed that they played with Alata's fate and took them to Mt. Methadras, the home of the Dreamsage and head of the Ainur Sect, Leon von Schroeder, to solve the matter.

In the end, Leon hadn't been able to solve their problem and told them that somehow the Grand Seal had grown strong thanks to their accident. Nothing was wrong with Yuugi keeping half of the Millennium Puzzle seeing as it had quickly adapted to his body. Apparently, the Items shifted every generation, the last Angel of Light had the Puzzle, and the Angel of Shadows was the owner of the Eye. However, the downside was that Yuugi was slightly less powerful than his counterparts thanks to only carrying only half an item and Atem had grown stronger thanks to two and half-items. This turnabout had connected Atem and Yuugi bonding them on the soul level.

"Noah is another I worry about." Ryou said softly gaining Atem's attention. "He has the Millennium Scales and Aknadin tried to clean up his mess by keeping Noah within the Imperial Palace."

"Noah is a force to be reckoned with as much as I am, but he has the backing of Lucian and the Wood Elves and my mother doesn't desire a war with them."

"No." Ryou responded. "She does not."

"And yet, she does nothing to halt her brother's actions." Atem shook his head at Ryou's voiceless words. "I can't help but worry for her and my father's safety."

"I have heard nothing of them since your disappearance other than the fact that Aldeon has increased their security tenfold. I dare not tread there unless I have urgent business."

"I'm going to need help if I am going to overthrow Aknadin. He has allies and supporters."

"I don't doubt it. There are those who believe that your mother and father didn't protect you enough and thus have turned their eye to Aknadin for leadership, but with Seto and Mokuba blocking his way, he won't be touching the Griffin Throne a while yet for Rehema has named Seto their heir and he has become the proxy Angel of Shadows."

"He will do a good job in his role."

"He has no desire for it for last we spoke he desperately hopes that you are still alive so that he could toss the throne and its duties in your face and wishes you burn with the intensity of a thousand suns."

Atem threw his head back and roared with laughter until his bones ached and tears streamed down his eye. It sounded like exactly something Seto would say. His dear cousin never did like the politics of the court, but he was efficient enough to survive.

"What are you going to do now, Atem? Where will you go?"

"If I go to Aldeon, I will be branded an impostor so my best bet will be to go to Aerandir and ask for Anzu's aid and then I shall travel to the Ember Islands and plead for Malik's."

"Word of you being alive has stretched far and wide and I am sure they would be more than happy to comply with your need for aid. I shall go as well."

"I can't ask you of that, Ryou, you have done enough for me as it is."

"Non-sense!" Ryou spluttered playfully. "I can do more for you and besides, you will need an airship to leave the Sky Islands and it has been a while since I have seen Malik and Anzu."

"A journey with you does sound pleasant..-"

"Then it's settled!" Ryou clapped his hands in delight. "We leave as soon as your leg is well." Ryou held up his wine glass. "To a successful journey and the restoration of Aldeon."

"To a successful journey and restoration of Aldeon, may the Gods bless us and this endeavor."

* * *

A/N: Atem is back! More or less anyway, thanks for reading everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Valkyria: First off, I would to tell everyone that it will be a little while before we get back to Yuugi, but in the meantime, we get some Atem action, right?

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh nor do I own some of the words used in the story. I give full credit to _Grey Company. _

* * *

_"The creation of the Celestial Alliance caused a dramatic shift of power in Alata. Not only did this upset the Church of Ainur, but it gave the people a chance to fight and let their voice echo across the world. The Alliance's militaristic views and honesty toward the people backed the Church of Ainur into a corner, eventually picking away at the corruption the church held close to its breast. The people, repulsed at the church's actions, turned away and sung praises of the Celestial Alliance and not only gave them the opportunity to take the various seats of power throughout Alata, but allowed them to take control of the Angels of the Grand Seal. It is with this harrowing turn of events that the Angels armed themselves for the first time in generations." _

_Memoirs of Archduke Yuugi Motou - Chapter Eleven - To The Powers That Be. _

Chapter Eleven: Friendly Goddess

It was strange to stand in front of a mirror and not be repulsed by his reflection. For weeks, Atem couldn't stand staring into his mirror and seeing his lone eye staring back filled with pity and anger. Aknadin's actions had robbed him of not only his pride as Crown Prince of Aldeon, but also as a warrior and the Angel of Shadows and Redemption leaving him nothing but his anger and sadness as company. He knew that in time he would get his birthrights back and he would be seated on the Griffin Throne, but Atem lacked the patience needed to carry out such a feat which is why he was internally grateful for Ryou's output of the situation.

Without Ryou, Atem would have most likely rushed into Aldeon's territory and fought tooth and nail to kill Aknadin with his bare hands. It was thanks to the Angel of Wind that he was standing in front of body length mirror without his cane staring at his reflection with pride. He was dressed modestly in a black and gold trimmed coat with a white-collar shirt underneath with a pair of black trousers hugging his legs, and a pair of sturdy black boots. His new black eye patch itched something fierce, but it was something he was going to have to get over.

Atem reached over for his gloves when the door to his chambers creaked open and Ryou's head popped in and Atem's face heated when Ryou let out a small coo at the sight of him.

"Don't do that." Atem snapped as Ryou stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "I'm not a puppy dog."

"You look so handsome." Ryou praised looking handsome himself draped in dark blue and black clothing that was inconspicuous enough to tell people he was well off but not rich enough to be identified as a noble.

"Thank you."

"If you had feathers you would be preening now." Ryou remarked dryly at Atem's smug face at his compliment. "I brought you something."

"What?" Atem turned and let out a sharp gasp at the sight of the sword in Ryou's hands. "I can't-I can't use that, Ryou."

"Non-sense." Ryou chided. "You lost an eye not your sword arm." Ryou pressed the new sword into Atem's waiting hands. "Take it and try it out."

Atem reverently removed the sheath and smiled at the sight of the silver-blue blade. He set the sheath down next to the mirror and gripped the black hilt tightly and gave it few test swings delighted at the fact that being blind on his right side had not effected his prowess as a swordsman too badly.

"See?" Ryou continued watching Atem take a few test swings. "You're just as good as before. You're more than capable of defending yourself." Ryou softened as Atem lowered the blade to his side. "I know it can't replace Faenor."

Atem flinched at the reminder of his lost blade. It _hurt _that he had no clue as to where his sword was at the moment. Yuugi had given him that blade at his seventeenth birthday party and he took care of it as if it was an extension of himself. And to think that his sword was missing or most likely destroyed by Aknadin caused a well of sadness to swell up in his heart. It hurt that one of his last links to Yuugi was gone.

"It's fine." Atem responded shortly. "Where did you get this?"

"It was my father's sword." Ryou responded. "I'd figure it would be in good hands instead of staying in a vault."

"This was Alistair's?" Atem lifted the sword to take a closer look. It did look familiar now that he examined it closer. He remembered this sword. "Haven."

"That's right." Ryou beamed at Atem's memory. "He named the blade Haven for it provided safety for his family and his people."

"Are you sure, Ryou?" Atem asked. "This sword has been your family for generations. Re-forged and renamed for every new head of the house."

"I'm positive that I want you to wield Haven." Ryou stated. "Besides, I know Father would have wanted you to have it should I not want it. He always favored you a bit more than I when it came to swordplay."

Atem flushed at the teasing reminder. He, too, was fond of Alistair's knowledge and stories along with the man himself. It was unfair that the Gods had taken such an admirable man so early.

"It is only because you preferred mana weapons." Atem stated after a lengthy pause. "You know how he preferred more traditional weapons."

"Yes." Ryou responded not going further into the subject. "Nevertheless, Haven is in your hands now and I want you take good care of it, alright?"

"Yes." Atem bowed deeply with the sword pressed against his heart. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done, Ryou."

"Tis nothing," Ryou murmured. "I would lay my life down for you if it was necessary. Never think otherwise." Ryou forced Atem from his bowed position. "And there is no need to bow to me. I am not your lord. I am your brother and friend."

"Shall we be off then?" Atem asked lightly to brighten the mood between them. "To the land of our Sister-Goddess?"

"Of course," Ryou agreed. "I will be happy to see her again."

* * *

Located in the deep Southern Seas of Alata, Aerandir spread far and wide not only serving as the Navy of the Celestial Alliance, but as the world's number one producers of silk, boats, and jewelry. It was a land that Atem found himself envious not only because of the harmonious relationship between the Aerandans and the Atlantian's, but also it was a land of peace. True Peace.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ryou asked as they flew over the glittering Radiant Sea. "I can't really remember the last time we were here."

"We were thirteen." Atem stated. "Anzu had taken time to show us every landmark within both nations and it took us eight days to see them all."

"Now, that I remember." Ryou chuckled. "Malik wouldn't stop complaining and Mai almost tossed him off the Leviathan Bridge."

Atem snorted as the aforementioned bridge came into view. It served as the connector to Atlantis and Aerandir. People called it Harmony Bridge more than its intended name. He remembered seeing it for the first time and how big it looked. What amazed his then thirteen-year-old mind was the transportation platforms stationed at every halfway mark. They were small statues of Leviathan and with one touch; you were taken to any point of the bridge you desired. He recalled the joy he felt taking Yuugi for a ride for the hell of it.

"What I recall fondly were the water races." Atem smirked at Ryou purr at the mention of it. "Mai kicked ass during those races."

Ryou's purr turned into pure joyful laughter at the reminder. "You remember the time she tossed Noah off his board?"

Atem snickered until his shoulders shook from the effort to hold in his laughter. "Oh Ra, I remember him getting out of the water looking like a drowned rat and Yuugi was the only one who felt sorry for him."

"The jerk deserved it for cheating." Ryou stated gleefully. "He rigged Malik and Anzu's boards."

"Twice,"

It was silence before laughter echoed throughout the small bridge again this time with more gusto than the earlier attempt.

"Time to get down to business," Ryou cut on the communications. "This is the _Ventus _requesting permission to land?"

The communicators crackled to life and Atem smiled when an Aerandan air support responded with a smile obvious in his voice.

"This is the Adurant City air support, _Ventus, _you are given full permission to land and welcome to Aerandir. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you."

"That was easy." Atem murmured as the communicator cut off. "Lack of security or do they know your ship?"

"Aerandir has always been a little easy on the security." Ryou responded lightly. "It's something that Navy disagrees with, I'm afraid."

"Are the Knights of the Sea still running things?"

"Admirals Critias, Timaeus, and Hermos are still running all units of the Celestial Alliance Navy." Ryou responded. "They're still hard asses if that's what you're asking."

Atem snorted at the response, allowing a smirk to pull at his lips. "Timaeus never had much love for me when I visited Emperor Dartz."

"Maybe it's because you bested him in terms of magic?" Ryou tried casually. "You disgraced him in front of his élite unit. He was teased for days from what Anzu told me."

"Bah." Atem brushed Ryou's comments aside like dust. "I'm sure he could best me now and would for a chance to do so."

"You sound like you would like a sound thrashing right about now." Ryou retorted, landing the airship into the docks, and securely shutting off the engines. "I would be more than happy to oblige."

"No thank you." Atem unbuckled his seat belts and rose from the chair, stretching his arms and sighing in satisfaction when the bones in his back cracked. "How is Aerandir's situation? Political wise?"

"It's fine as far as I heard." Ryou responded urging Atem to follow him out of the airship and into the open air of the docks. Around them, many pilots were coming and going bowing their heads in directions and giving Atem a narrowed eyed look as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Emperor Dartz? Princess Christina?"

"Are well in health and spirit." Ryou responded stopping at the receptionist desk and quickly signing in, smiling at the brunette who was sitting at the desk. "We need to head to Atlantis, ma'am, is the bridge open?"

"The Leviathan Bridge is going through renovations at the moment, but the path leading into Atlantis is available, my lord."

"Thank you."

Ryou turned to Atem with a small smile. "We can take the train to get to Atlantis. It's more faster than the transportation devices these days."

Atem raised an eyebrow at statement. "How so?"

"The magic from the statues have been iffy as of late, my lord." the receptionist put in. "It takes hours to get across the bridge at points while other times you're there in the flash of an eye, but to avoid such a problem people just take the train to Atlantis now."

"Strange. Has anyone tried to fix the problem?"

"Tried being the key word, my lord." the receptionist look frustrated. "We did have mages and the run of the mill mechanics take a look, but no go. They're getting to be pretty useless. I have wondered why don't we ask the Atlantians, but the mages and the mechanics are a little ego bruised to do that. It would solve the damn problem."

"Indeed." Atem responded lightly. "We will try to ask a few mechanics in Atlantis to lend a hand, ma'am."

"Oh," the receptionist looked relieved. "Would you? That would be so kind of you, sir."

"It's no problem at all, ma'am."

Ryou and Atem turned on their heels and departed the airship docks and once they were in the clear, Ryou nudged Atem in the ribs with his elbow. "Playing hero again, I see?"

"It's a simple problem to be remedied." Atem responded in lieu of the teasing. "It won't take but a minute out of our time."

"Of course, Mr. Hero."

* * *

The Imperial Island Nation of Atlantis was not only the Sister Nation of the Empire of Aerandir, but the home to various races from the Immortal Sea Elves to the Draconian People. For generations, it sat beside Aerandir in harmony commencing trade with the common folk and interacting with Aerandir's Royal Families in an effort to keep steady ties between two prosperous lands. To outsiders, however, the two lands are one and are known as "The Land of Eternal Pacifism." It is a title well earned for the fact neither lands never gained the motive to raise arms against one another. Having such a moniker not only made Atem envious, but also caused him to dread to step inside the audience room in the Azure Palace where Anzu watched over all of Atlantis alongside her Lord Father.

He knew that if he asked Anzu to arm herself against Aldeon and Aknadin then she would. He knew if he asked her to come along then she would. That's the kind of person Anzu turned out to be during their younger years; honest and loyal to a fault. She did what was right and not proper. She lived for her people and her family and that family included the other Angels.

He loved her and vice versa and he respected her enough to turn back if she said no.

"Are you ready?" Ryou asked leaning against the blue and gold ivy printed double doors. "She's waiting."

"Right." Atem took a deep breath and pushed the doors open blinking at the many balls of light decorating the air serving as Anzu's testament of power. The audience hall remained the same as it had when he was one and twelve. The walls were a deep blue color in an attempt to match the color of the sea. The floors were a blood-red and deep gold that matched the massive chandelier hanging in the center that blessed the room with enough light.

The centerpiece of the room was the two crystal thrones sitting upon the golden daïs with the goal of Atem's visit sitting on the smaller seat. This display of power however was further put on by the massive Leviathan mural behind her.

The page who was a young sea elf stepped forward and bowed until he was bent at the waist. "High Lord Lindel and Ser Atem may I present to you The Lady Anzu Mazaki, first of her name, the Angel of Water and Wisdom, and Imperial Majesty of the Island Nation of Atlantis."

Atem took a tentative step forward and stood shock still as his eye took in Anzu's appearance. Gone was the tomboyish little girl he used to tease and now stood a woman whose beauty was only marred by the low lighting of the room.

Anzu stood tall- still shorter than Ryou or Noah, and her skin was now a light tan and not the pale skin she favored as a child. Her slim shoulders and arms were painted in blue-green runes in the shape of small circles and ivies-the mark of a Atlantian Queen. Her body was covered in a light blue green dress that shimmered and did nothing for the imagination and her hair fell down to her waist, braided in a simple plait. His little sister was every bit of a Goddess her people proclaimed her to be.

Anzu's eyes which were as blue and deep as sapphires shimmered with amusement and happiness and Atem felt his face heat and he quickly regained his composure and bowed.

"In all the years I have known you, my dear brother, I have never known you to become so flustered." Anzu's voice was light and yet held the authority of a Queen. "Come now, my love, do not bow before me as you are my subject. Rise and stand beside me."

Atem swallowed and rose stepping toward Anzu and taking her hand and instantly he felt her Angelic powers drumming along with the rest of his own. The familiarity of it caused his breath to catch and his eyes to sting with unshed tears. Atem willingly stepped into her arms and breathed in the scent of sea that clinged to her skin effortlessly.

"I am glad that you are safe, Atem." Anzu whispered.

"Aldeon." Atem took a small step away from the Queen and stared into her eyes. "I must return Aldeon to rights and I need you help, sister, if you are willing to lend it."

Anzu reached out and cupped his cheek, her thumb lightly pressing against his covered eye socket. "I will do all that can to restore you the Griffin's Throne. For now, however, you must tell me what happened."

"I-" Atem's throat became dry and he swallowed. "Anzu...I-"

"A lot has happened these last two years." Ryou responded coming to standing beside them. "I think it's best if we left that matter alone for the time being-"

"No." Atem spoke up firmly. "I-no, I think it's best if I told the both of you now. I need to start to get over this or I will never be able to get back what I lost."

"Alright." Ryou reluctantly agreed gently. "Then tell us what happened. You have our utmost attention."

At Ryou's soft reassurance, Atem took a step back and kept eye contact with his brother and sister. He didn't realize as that he began to tell the story of his capture, torture and eventual removal of his Millennium Item that it would be so easy to retell and to relive the pain and suffering he endured for two long years.

He remembered the silence of the dungeon and the water that rushed around him in the small chamber he was held in. He recalled the immense pain he went through when Aknadin stole his Millennium Eye and he remembered the torture after it was all set and done. Aknadin's grating laughter still remained in his eyes and his eye socket pulsed with pain at the image of Aknadin using a knife across his face and eye. The sounds and images became too vivid and he stopped talking only to see that Anzu and Ryou had gone quiet and pale.

Once their gazes locked, Ryou turned away, but Atem was no fool to see visible anger on Ryou's face. At the corner of his eye, he could see crystal tears trailing down Anzu's cheeks. He wanted to apologize for upsetting him, but he knew it was going to be a fruitless effort.

"I'm _sorry." _Ryou whispered painfully, his voice wrenched with pain and regret. "I'm _sorry _that we didn't try harder to look for you. I'm _sorry, _Gods above, I'm sorry, Atem."

"It is not your fault, Ryou nor is it yours, Anzu." Atem smiled weakly. "I will get my revenge and I will find my peace in time, but for now let's concentrate on the now. I have come here to ask your aid in infiltrating Aldeon."

"You have it." Anzu's response was immediate and lacked hesitation. "If it is within my power then I shall grant it."

Atem shook his head, smiling at Anzu's disapproving frown. "You must step back and think about what I am asking you, Anzu. I am asking you to march on Aldeon on a member of the Celestial Alliance. I am asking you to break the eternal peace that has blessed your land for generations. I am asking you to lead your soldiers to a possible death. As Queen of Atlantis, I am asking you to raise arms against an Empire for my sake alone. In the ensuing battle people will die and homes will be emptied. The people of Aldeon will most likely think me an impostor and will attack me on Aknadin's command."

"As Queen my people will do anything I command them to do, but I will not march on Aldeon without their consent." Anzu gave Atem a regretful glance. "If you do not mind waiting then I will gather the soldiers and plead for their aid."

"I will wait for however long you need."

"Good, then please wait for me in the drawing-room."

* * *

"That was certainly easier than I thought it would be." Ryou eased himself into the purple cushioned couch and folded his leg over the other. "What do you think she will say?"

"No." Atem responded heavily. "I have planted a seed of doubt in her mind. She is Queen and her people _must _come first no matter the circumstances and her Lord Father will not allow such a dangerous move. Aldeon has nothing to do with Atlantis with the exception of Anzu and nothing more."

"We could have definitely used her men prowess." Ryou smiled in envy at the thought Atlantis' armies. "The Sea Elves and Draconian work well together on land and at sea."

"Indeed, but tis a shame that Hermos, Critias, and Timaeus were not born Atlantans." Atem smirked at Ryou's huff of exasperation. "We would have done well with their sword arms at our sides."

"We have Leviathan." Ryou stated smugly. "The God of Sea will not hesitate to come to Anzu's aid when the needs arises."

"True, however, we are fools if we think that Anzu has Leviathan on a leash. Quite the opposite I should think."

The door creaked open and Anzu slipped inside with a pinched expression, but Atem noticed that the Queen had tossed away her royal robes in exchange for simple traveling clothes and a cloak.

"No?"

"No." Anzu's lips thinned at her response. "My Lord Father caught wind of it and returned from the city and quickly threw my plans to the wind. We had a disagreement and-" Anzu looked down at her traveling clothing. "Here I am, I suppose."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Atem asked. "It will be a long journey."

Anzu stood tall, still managing to look elegant in the simple garb she wore. "As I said before, anything I lend you within my power you shall have, and it is I who wishes to journey with you and right you Uncle's wrongs."

"If that's the case then we're glad to have you with us, Anzu. Shall we leave at dawn?"

"Yes," Anzu's relief was obvious. "We leave at dawn."


End file.
